Vidas Sin Reglas I
by anitita
Summary: Sasuke  deberá encontrar la forma de salvar su empresa sin que la relación entre Sakura e Itachi se desmorone. ¿Pero qué sucederá despues de que Sakura y Sasuke se conocen? ¿Podrá Sasuke dejar que su hermano sea feliz con ella? El fic empieza en el pasado
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes pertencen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Bueno espero les guste esta historia. Mas adelante tendra un poco de lemon. Tardare en subir el siguiente capitulo en esta pagina, pero en mi perfil les deje un link a mi pagina en devianArt ahi he subido hasta el capitulo 17. Ademas tengo mas historias alli! Los invito a que me visiten!

* * *

Abrió la lata de refresco y la llevo a su oído; amaba oír la efervescencia era uno de sus sonidos favoritos podía pasar largo rato escuchando las burbujas gaseosas dispersarse dentro de la lata. Camino hacia la ventana y abrió las cortinas, el aire se colaba por las rendijas alborotando su rosada cabellera dio un sorbo a su bebida. Las calles de parís eran hermosas y más en esa época del año en la que las hojas caían cubriendo por completo el asfalto, hojas que finalmente se perdían volando con el pasar de los autos, y que al mismo tiempo le traían tantos recuerdos… tantos recuerdos sobre el… ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? ¿Cuántos años habían pasado?

* * *

Dos, no, tres años han pasado desde que se marcho a Paris –decía una voz fría – No entiendo que hace con ese idiota –se quejaba al contemplar las imágenes del televisor que mostraban a una pareja muy famosa en el mundo de la moda. Abruptamente apago el televisor, casi partiendo el control remoto en dos de la fuerte presión que ejerció en el botón para poder apagarlo –

¿Cuál es tu problema Sasuke? ¿creí que ya no te importaba? Vamos enciende el televisor estaba interesante el reportaje –

Suigetsu te invite a tomar un trago no a ver la televisión –

Siete años atrás…

¡Maldición voy a llegar tarde! –se quejaba una hermosa pelirosa, mientras corría a toda prisa. Estaba muy agitada, pero al ver las rejas del instituto sonrió aliviada y al mismo tiempo comenzó a correr con más fuerzas. Al pasar por las puertas habia un letrero que se leía así: "Instituto Académico Mizushima". Antes de entrar a uno de los edificios se detuvo y se llevo las manos a la cabeza. – ¡con un carajo olvide imprimir mi tarea! –se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a correr en dirección a la biblioteca, la cual para su suerte encontró rebosante de alumnos –Genial ahora ¿Qué diablos voy a hacer? –mientras se quejaba alcanzo a ver que una computadora se desocupaba, pero al tratar de llegar a ella antes de que alguien la ocupara su zapato se salió. Cuando se disponía a recogerlo una mano se encontró con la suya justo encima de su zapato. Volvió la vista hacia arriba y al ver de quien se trataba se sonrojo –Itachi eres tu … muchas gracias –apenas logro articular cuando Itachi tomo su pie para después colocarle el zapato –

No hay de que Sakura –contesto con una sonrisa – Me imagino que debes llevar prisa.

¡La tarea! –grito Sakura dándose cuenta de que al ver a Itachi habia olvidado a lo que iba – lo siento es que olvide imprimir mi tarea y ya sabes cómo es Kakashi-sensei.

Supongo que debe seguir siendo igual de exigente, a pesar que desde hace cuatro años deje de ser su alumno –

Sí, creo que se ha vuelto peor, pero es una suerte para ti ya no llevar clases con él.

En verdad lo es. Mira se ha desocupado aquella maquina, te acompaño no vaya a ser que esta vez tropieces –caminaron juntos y se sentaron frente a la maquina. Sakura inserto su USB y comenzó a buscar el archivo; el cual pronto tuvo en sus manos – ¿Qué harás hoy por la tarde?

Amm… aun no tengo planes, no es verdad si los tengo. Hare otra sesión fotográfica –contesto Sakura dándole un vistazo a su reloj el cual marcaba que la clase ya estaba casi por terminar – ¡Oh no! Lo siento Itachi debo irme si no, no alcanzare a entregarla – Mientras corría Itachi sonreía ampliamente esa niña le parecía adorable. Debía lograrlo esa maldita tarea valía la mitad de la calificación del curso y si no la entregaba no pasaría la materia. Y no pasar la materia significaba solo una cosa… dejar el modelaje. Al abrir la puerta del salón todos la observaron con una risita disimulada. Trato de no prestarles atención y se sentó junto a su mejor amiga –

Hey frentona, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –pregunto con un murmullo –

La sesión de fotos de anoche termino a las dos de la mañana.

¡Haruno! –diablos, sería mejor prepararse para el largo sermón sobre la puntualidad que Kakashi sensei estaba por darle –

¿Si, Kakashi-sensei?

¿Hiciste la tarea? –pregunto mientras se ponía de pie para escribir algo en el pizarrón –

Si… -contesto temerosa preparándose para lo peor, probablemente no se la aceptaría –

Bien, déjala sobre el escritorio –ante la expresión de sorpresa de sus compañeros e incluso la suya, se puso de pie; dejo las hojas sobre el escritorio y regreso a su lugar, pero justo antes de sentarse; un molesto timbre anuncio que la clase habia terminado. Tomo sus cosas y salió del salón junto con su amiga –

¿Puedes creerlo? No hubo sermón –dijo la pelirosa –

Y eso no es todo, ni siquiera encargo tarea. Y créeme que no hicimos nada en la clase, Kakashi-sensei se limito a leer un libro mientras cada quién hacia lo que quería. Dicen que por fin Shizune sensei acepto salir con el–

¿En verdad?

Si, lo juro. Supongo que eso lo tiene de buen humor ¡Mira allá esta Temari! recuerda que quedamos en almorzar juntas.

Chicas ¿Qué tal estuvo el día? –pregunto Temari –

Sin contar que no llegue a ninguna de mis clases, bueno solo a la ultima y que me tope con Itachi en la biblioteca. Creo que fue un buen día –contesto sonriendo la pelirosa –

¿Qué les parece si vamos por un café? –pregunto Ino –

Vamos –contesto Sakura –

Aquí tienes Temari, descafeinado para ti; mocha latte para Sakura y el delicioso cappuccino para mí –dijo Ino mientras se sentaba en la mesa –

Acaso ¿no es grandioso que la preparatoria y la universidad estén en el mismo campus? –decía Temari –Es lo mejor porque así podemos pasar más tiempo juntas.

Sí, eso es lo mejor –decía Sakura – Menos mal que el próximo año Ino y yo pasaremos a la universidad, aunque ninguna de las dos hemos decidido que estudiar –

Bueno aun nos quedan seis meses –aclaro Ino – Algo se nos ocurrirá, ah por cierto olvide decirles que me hablo Tsunade. Dice que una compañía quiere que las tres participemos en un comercial de uno de sus productos.

Yo insisto, jamás tendremos una mejor manager –comento Temari – pero en estos momentos no quiero hablar de ello. Sakura aun no nos has dicho como van las cosas con tu novio.

¿Novio? – rio nerviosamente mientras le daba un sorbo a su café –

No te hagas tonta tienes tiempo saliendo con Itachi técnicamente eso lo hace tu novio –dijo Ino burlonamente –

Solo hemos salido un par de veces al cine y al centro comercial. No hay nada entre nosotros somos amigos.

Haber Sakura ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en esta preparatoria? –pregunto Temari –

Ummm…dos años, seis meses y cinco días.

Y ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas enamorada de Itachi? –cuestiono Ino –

Dos años, seis meses, cuatro días y supongo que tres minutos –contesto apenada –

¡Lo ves! Díselo de una vez. No pierdes nada, es obvio que él tiene interés en ti, después de todo ya han salido en algunas cuantas citas. –decía Temari cuando una multitud de sollozos se escucharon en la cafetería –

¿por que lloran como locas? ¿Quién murió? –pregunto Ino –

No puede ser me tienen harta, así han estado todo el día. Estoy segura que lloran por que Sasuke se va.

¿Sasuke? –pregunto Sakura – Y el ¿Quién es?

Sasuke Uchiha ¿no sabes quién es? –Sakura movió la cabeza de lado a lado en negación – Llevas tanto tiempo enamorada y embobada en Itachi que ni siquiera estabas enterada de que tenía un hermano menor–

¿hermano? –exclamaron sorprendidas Sakura e Ino –

Si, actualmente está cursando el segundo año en la universidad, pero al parecer se marcha a estudiar a Nueva York… algo de negocios financieros como saben sus padres eran dueños de uno de los bancos más importantes.

¡Espera! –la interrumpió Sakura – ¿no me digas que… Diablos ahora entiendo porque me insistes con lo de Itachi. cuando antes no le habías dado tanta importancia a que yo no confesara mis sentimientos. El también se va a ir ¿no es así? –pregunto en voz baja –

Me temo que sí, es por eso que debes confesar tus sentimientos. –le dijo Temari –

Supongo que tienes razón –decía Sakura con tristeza mientras rebuscaba algo en su bolso, cuando por fin sus dedos se toparon con la fotografía sonrió. Esa foto se la habían tomado semanas atrás cuando la feria habia llegado a la ciudad. La contempló por unos segundos y se puso de pie –se lo diré ahora mismo – Sus amigas la miraban sorprendida y acto seguido Ino corrió hacia el mostrador y tomo tres vasos para llevar se los dio a sus amigas quienes vaciaron sus bebidas dentro y salieron a toda prisa –

Por fin tomaste valor frentona –decía Ino emocionada mientras caminaban – bien y ¿Dónde lo buscamos?

Debe estar en la biblioteca siempre está allí hasta las cuatro de la tarde –respondió Sakura cuando de repente una corriente de aire le arrebato la foto que sostenía en la mano. Como desesperada comenzó a correr detrás de ella; odiaba que cuando estaba a punto de atraparla se escabullía de sus dedos como si no quisiese volver con ella. No iba prestando atención por donde caminaba y por seguir con atención los movimientos de la fotografía; no se dio cuenta de cómo paso, pero al sentir la fotografía entre sus dedos choco contra una persona vaciando en las ropas de este el café que estaba tomando.

Ten más cuidado niñata inepta –le reclamo un joven de aspecto frívolo y orgulloso –

¿inepta? Tú eres el inepto ¿Por qué si ves que alguien va a chocar contigo simplemente no te haces a un lado? – pero el joven ni siquiera la miro, pues estaba prestando atención a una fotografía que estaba justo bajo su pie.

¿Por qué tienes una foto de mi hermano? –pregunto con recelo –


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo numero 2! Sé que esta algo corto, pero conforme la historia va avanzando los capítulos se hacen más largos!

Espero que no se vea muy amontonado! Recién empiezo a publicar en esta página y no sé muy bien cómo usarla! Tengo una año publicando en deviantArt y es un poco más fácil publicar allá! Si alguien tiene algún consejo para que los textos se vean mejor es súper bienvenido J

Como ya habia dicho antes este fic va muy adelantado en mi cuenta en deviantart por si quieren saber cómo va la historia pueden visitarme! El link de mi cuenta esta en mi perfil.

Hasta la fecha van 20 capítulos de Vidas sin Reglas!

* * *

¿Por qué tienes una foto de mi hermano? –pregunto con recelo –

¿Hermano? No me digas que tu eres… –si el parecido era innegable, debía ser "El famoso Sasuke Uchiha" se dijo la pelirosa así misma –

¿Se supone que debo creer que nunca antes me habías visto? –pregunto con arrogancia al ver que ella lo veía como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacia– A juzgar por la fotografía tu y mi hermano deben llevarse bien. Me extraña que nunca te haya contado sobre mí, pero me extraña aun más que él nunca haya hablado de ti. Probablemente es porque no debes significar mucho para el –dijo mientras seguía su camino al tiempo que con un pañuelo se secaba los rastros de café. Sakura permaneció callada unos instantes hasta que la voz de Ino la hizo reaccionar –

Vaya que es un idiota arrogante. No puedo creer que Itachi y ese engreído sean hermanos.

Si y yo no puedo creer que todas las mujeres de este lugar estén enamoradas de él. Es tedioso escucharlas hablar de lo lindo que es todos los días. Créanme lo único que se hace en la universidad es hablar de lo fantástico y atractivo que es Sasuke Uchiha. –se quejo Temari –

¡Maldito! –grito Sakura provocando que todas las personas que pasaban por allí volteasen a verla –

Cálmate frentona no es para tanto. Además esto ya es efecto retardado ¿No crees que debiste de haberlo maldecido quince segundos atrás?

El desgraciado se llevo la fotografía –dijo poniéndose de pie dispuesta a darle alcance , pero a lo lejos pudo observar como Itachi se subía en un carro junto con su odioso hermano quien hasta ese día habia sido desconocido para ella ¿Cómo era posible que nunca los hubiera visto juntos?–Solo espero que venga mañana para poder decírselo – soltó con un suspiro –

Frentona, pero si tú tienes su teléfono, llámalo –

Si, tal vez lo haga –contesto con pesadez, pues así se sentía. ¿Cómo era posible que Itachi a pesar de haber salido en varias ocasiones con ella nunca hubiera mencionado a su hermano?

Bueno vámonos que hoy tenemos una sesión fotográfica a las 5 pm –les recordó Temari. Al ir caminando hacia el estacionamiento se dieron cuenta de que habia un protesta –

No entiendo porque siguen haciendo esto –reclamo Ino al ver que los protestantes estaban arrojando huevos y desperdicios a los carros que salían de la escuela– No es nuestra culpa que la academia se niegue a aceptarlos –

Todos tienen derecho a estudiar. No por que nosotras procedamos de familias adineradas significa que no seamos humanos al igual que ellos –dijo Sakura –

Tienes razón yo la verdad pienso que nuestra escuela debería aceptar alumnos regulares, incluso becarlos – menciono Temari –

Sabes creo que se me ocurrió un buen plan. Que tal si juntamos firmas para abrir un plan de becas y se lo presentamos al director.

Me parece buena idea –decía Temari mientras encendía el motor del auto –

Nosotras ganamos bastante dinero modelando. En realidad ese dinero nos sobra ya que con la fortuna de nuestros padres no nos hace falta nada. ¿Qué tal si donamos el dinero que ganamos y creamos un fondo para apoyar a los becados?

¡Es una idea genial! – aseguro Ino – y podemos juntar más personas que estén dispuestas a contribuir con más fondos –

Pero ¿Cómo haremos para juntar a más personas? –pregunto Temari –

Eso déjenmelo a mí ya verán –dijo Ino guiñándoles un ojo – Que les parece si mañana durante la hora de descanso empezamos a recolectar las firmas –

Es apresurado, pero podría funcionar – Hay que avisar a todos nuestros amigos seguro nos apoyaran –decía Sakura cuando sonó su celular –

Debe ser Itachi –grito Ino alegremente –

No…es Naruto, me pregunto qué querrá. Hola Naruto ¿Qué sucede? ….Así ya veo está bien mañana te lo entrego. ¿Oye podrías hacerme un favor? ¿Podrías ir mañana a la hora de descanso a la biblioteca? Lleva a todos tus amigos… no, no es una cita baka ¿Si fuera una cita te pediría que llevaras a tus amigos? …Bien te veo mañana.

Y bien ¿Qué quería el hiperactivo? –preguntaron Temari e Ino al mismo tiempo –

Solo quería saber si podía prestarle un libro mañana. 

¿Pueden creer que Naruto sea uno de los modelos más cotizados de la ciudad? –pregunto Temari con una sonrisa burlona –

Ni lo menciones, pero es que en las fotografías y anuncios sale genial nadie se espera que sea tan hiperactivo. No entiendo como los fotógrafos le tienen paciencia–decía Ino –

Aun recuerdo que su primer anuncio era el de los restaurantes de su papa. ¿Recuerdan todos esos tazones de ramen que se comió en la filmación del comercial? –dijo Sakura riendo sin parar – y más gracioso aun fue que se enfermara del estomago –

Ni me lo recuerdes. Fue una experiencia horrible el tener que soportar el olor de sus gases –se quejo Ino con una mueca –

Olvide mencionarles algo ja ja ¿Sabían que Naruto y Sasuke solían ser mejores amigos?

¿Qué? ¿Naruto amigo de él sangre pesada? Pero… si Naruto y yo nos conocemos desde niños ¿Cómo es que yo ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de ese antipático? –pregunto Sakura a Temari –

Pues yo tampoco habia escuchado hablar de él hasta que entre a la universidad, pero al parecer Sasuke cambio mucho con la muerte de sus padres o al menos eso he escuchado – Temari se detuvo en una gasolinera –

No cabe duda que vivimos en nuestro propio mundo –comento Ino – Y mas tu Sakura mira que no saber qué Itachi tiene un hermano…

¿Quién es ella? –pregunto Sasuke mientras le enseñaba la fotografía a su hermano –

De… ¿Dónde sacaste esa fotografía? –pregunto Itachi tranquilamente mientras se detenía, pues el semáforo estaba en rojo –

No has respondido mi pregunta.

Su nombre es Sakura, es una chica con la que salgo en ocasiones.

Entonces ¿Es algo así como tu juguete privado?

No, en verdad me interesa, pero desde que supe que eventualmente nos iríamos a Nueva York decidí que en estos momentos no podía ofrecerle una relación estable.

¿Estable? Entonces… ¿Planeabas iniciar una relación con esa chiquilla cuando regresáramos?

Sabes bien que no vamos a regresar. Y aunque regresara a Japon no podríamos estar juntos.

Vaya que eres dramático Itachi – se burlo su hermano –

Hay otra razón por la cual no puedo involucrarme con ella ¿Quieres saber por qué? 

Por supuesto esto está comenzando a divertirme –

Su apellido es Haruno, no necesito decir más para que sepas de quien se trata.

¿Haruno? ¿Sakura Haruno? –decía sorprendido el menor de los Uchiha –Entonces ella es… "Sakura Haruno" ¿Quién lo iba a imaginar? El anciano nunca me mostro una fotografía suya tan solo llegue a ver algunas de su madre y la verdad es que su madre era más hermosa. Esto se está poniendo interesante –rio maliciosamente –

* * *

Nunca pensé que se juntaran tantas firmas – decía Sakura a sus amigas con mucha emoción cuando noto que el insoportable Uchiha caminaba hacia ella –

¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? –pregunto con arrogancia –

No es de tu incumbencia –contesto ella de igual manera –

Escuche el rumor de que alguien estaba juntando firmas para permitir que las basuras de la clase inferior puedan estudiar como becados en nuestra escuela. ¿No crees que permitirles estudiar aquí terminaría siendo una humillación para ellos? De seguro vendrán con sus ropas desgastadas y harán que la escuela tenga una mala imagen. ¿Qué harás? ¿Crear otro fondo para comprarles ropa o te vestirás como ellos para que no se sientan mal con su aspecto? – Sakura estaba encolerizada en cualquier momento estallaría –No quiero que esas basuras traigan consigo a las cucarachas que infestan sus casas. Aunque pensándolo bien no deben tener cucarachas porque las pobres basuras ni siquiera tienen dos centavos para comer.

La basura eres tu engreído –estallo Sakura lanzándole a la cara el refresco que estaba tomando –

¡Mujer estúpida! – grito Sasuke mientras la tomaba bruscamente de uno de sus brazos –

¡Suéltala Teme! –intervino Naruto al tiempo que todos se acercaban a ver que sucedía –

Pero miren quien es… el idiota de Naruto Uzumaki. Escuché que la cadena de restaurantes de tu padre ya vale millones y pensar que antes eras solo un pobretón – alcanzo a decir al tiempo que Naruto se le dejaba ir encima, pero lamentablemente Sasuke era más fuerte y comenzó a golpearlo en el rostro sin reprimirse –

¡Detente! –gritaba Sakura desesperada - ¡Suéltalo!

¡Alguien sepárelos! –gritaban Ino y Temari lo cual fue inútil, pues nadie en su sano juicio se atrevía a desafiar al Uchiha. Quien también era muy popular por sus represalias en contra de quien se le opusiera. Sakura corrió y comenzó a halar a Sasuke quien al moverse bruscamente provoco que Sakura cayera de sentón en el suelo.

¡Basta Sasuke! –Grito una voz con firmeza –


	3. Chapter 3

**Espero que les guste ¿Recuerdan que habia mencionado que la historia comenzaba en el pasado? Bueno pues todo lo que está sucediendo ahorita sigue siendo el pasado. El fic comenzó con unas cuantas líneas del presente. Pero retrocedió 7 años, poco a poco la historia se irá acercando al presente!**

**Muchas gracias por leer… En verdad agradezco a todas las personas que se dan tiempo de leer este fic!**

**Por cierto lo de la fuente es algo que hice cuando estaba en la prepa! Estaba haciendo demasiado calor y mis amigas y yo nos metimos! Aunque el agua no estaba tan sucia!**

* * *

- ¡Basta Sasuke! –Grito una voz con firmeza –

- ¡Itachi! –suspiro Sakura aliviada, mientras él la ayudaba a ponerse de pie –

- He dicho que te detengas – repitió con calma. Sasuke dejo de golpear a Naruto y se puso de pie al reconocer la voz de su hermano –

- Siempre interrumpes mi diversión –dijo mientras se acomodaba el saco y se limpiaba la única herida que Naruto habia logrado hacerle en la comisura de los labios, para después retirarse con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro –

- ¿Estás bien? –pregunto Itachi a Sakura –

- Si, el que me preocupa es Naruto –contesto la pelirosa acercándose a su amigo ella e Itachi lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie – Debes ir a la enfermería Naruto –

- Estaré bien Sakura no te preocupes solo fueron unos cuantos golpes –dijo intentando sonreír –

- No seas tonto Itachi y yo te llevaremos.

- ¡Esperen! –gritaron Temari e Ino – Nosotros lo llevaremos –dijeron arrebatando con brusquedad al pobre de Naruto de los brazos de Sakura e Itachi. Ambos se quedaron perplejos mientras las dos rubias caminaban dándole apoyo al hiperactivo de Naruto. Quien no pudo evitar el grito de dolor cuando recibió un codazo en las costillas por parte de Ino, después de que les reclamara que lo hubieran apartado de los brazos de su Sakura. Sakura e Itachi estaban serios al parecer no encontraban las palabras para empezar una conversación –

- Itachi…

- Sakura…

- ¿Sí? – un brillo se asomaba de los hermosos ojos jade de la pelirosa. Al sentir los dedos de Itachi jugando con un mechón de su cabello no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Podía asegurar que el estaba por decirle algo importante. La emoción que la invadió al verlo mover sus labios para empezar a hablar fue enorme–

- Me gustaría firmar para apoyar tu campaña y cuentas con una donación de mi parte para los fondos de los becados –

- Gracias, pero… tú te marcharas en poco tiempo.

- No te preocupes aunque yo me vaya… seguirás recibiendo mi cooperación –dijo con culpabilidad –Disculpa a Sasuke no entiendo porque hizo semejante alboroto si ya no estudiaremos aquí… ¿Hace cuanto tiempo sabes de mi partida? –pregunto Itachi en voz baja–

- Me entere ayer –ambos se quedaron en silencio – ¿Cuándo te vas?

- Hoy por la tarde… perdona que no te lo haya dicho antes… Debí decírtelo…

- ¿Hoy? –la desesperación se hizo presente en su voz –Tan pronto yo… ayer te busque. ..Necesitaba, necesito decirte...que tú me… yo te… no sé cómo decirte yo… yo no ser…soy muy buena en esto…

- ¿En qué? ¿construir oraciones? –Ambos rieron – 

- Itachi a pesar de que hemos salido varias veces yo nunca te hable de mis sentimientos y no quiero que te vayas sin que sepas lo que yo siento …

- Te extrañare Sakura – le interrumpió el moreno mientras la tomaba por los hombros para mirarla de cerca unos instantes – Toma creo que esto te pertenece –dijo entregándole la fotografía que Sasuke le habia quitado, para después alejarse –

- Gracias… Itachi buen viaje – la tristeza era aparente en su mirada –

- Nos vemos Sakura –dijo sonriendo mientras se daba la vuelta; comenzó a caminar con rapidez y pronto se perdió de su vista –

- ¿Qué sucedió? Llevamos rato buscándote –dijeron sus amigas al topársela saliendo de la oficina del director –

- Ahh… yo después de hablar con Itachi vine con el director y no lo van a creer ¡Acepto! –dijo con emoción fingida –

- Eso es genial –gritaron ambas –

- Sakura ¿Qué paso con Itachi? ¿Le confesaste tus sentimientos? –pregunto Temari –

- Yo… No pude hacerlo. Justo cuando iba hacerlo él me interrumpió es casi como si el supiera lo que yo iba a decir y aun así no me permitió hacerlo, quizás después de todo no compartimos los mismos sentimientos –

- Qué extraño, pero si tu le gustas –dijo Ino pensativa –

- No tengo pruebas de ello Ino –aseguro con tristeza –

- No seas tonta yo… creo que se que es lo que paso –aseguro Temari – él se marcha hoy a Nueva York o al menos eso escuchamos hace rato. Quizás el no quería lastimarte y seguro es de las personas a las que les cuesta despedirse… debió costarle trabajo decirte adiós eso no lo dudo. Estoy segura que te quiere, hubieras visto la cara que puso cuando fuiste caíste al suelo por culpa del idiota de Sasuke –

- Nuestra despedida fue tan patética, parecíamos algo menos que mejores amigos diciéndose adiós; como si en verdad nos fuéramos a ver mas tarde.

- ¡Tengo una idea! –grito Ino con emoción – Vamos al aeropuerto.

- Pero ni siquiera sé a qué hora sale su avión –dijo Sakura cabizbaja –

- Que importa lo esperaremos cerca de la entrada al aeropuerto –dijeron sus amigas al unisonó mientras la tomaban de las manos y comenzaban a correr. Temari subió al carro y lo encendió mientras Ino metía a empujones a la pelirosa en la parte de atrás.

- ¿Están locas?

- ¡Claro que lo estamos!

Llevaban más de una hora sentadas junto a una fuente que abarcaba toda una cuadra y la cual estaba en una de las aceras; justo al lado del semáforo que estaba antes de llegar al aeropuerto. El calor era fastidioso; Temari se habia sacado los zapatos y calcetas y estaba sentada en la orilla con los pies dentro para refrescarse. Sakura decidió hacer lo mismo a pesar de la mirada de reprobación que Ino les lanzo –

- ¡No sean ridículas! ¡Salgan de ahí!

- ¡Claro que no hace mucho calor! –rezongo Temari –

- Ven Ino no te pasara nada-decía Sakura con una sonrisa –

- ¡No! ¿Qué acaso no se han puesto a pensar que hay vagabundos que hacen sus necesidades en esas aguas? –Temari y Sakura inspeccionaron el agua cuidadosamente –

- Probablemente también halla excremento de paloma –contesto Temari con mucha naturalidad , mientras que una vez mas Ino observo las aguas semiverdosas con sospecha –

- Pues yo ni de loca me voy a meter.

- Eso lo veremos –gritaron Sakura y Temari, tirando a Ino en el agua –

- ¡Nooo! –pero ya era demasiado tarde las tres estaban completamente empapadas. Ino se puso de pie mientras observaba a sus amigas reír como dos hienas africanas. Estaba a punto de maldecirlas cuando vio que el carro que tanto habían estado esperando se aproximaba. ¡Itachi! ¡Ahí viene el carro!

- ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? –grito Sakura poniéndose de pie y sin percatarse ya se encontraba corriendo hacia donde estaba el carro esperando que el semáforo cambiara a verde ¡Itachi! ¡Itachi! –gritaba lo más fuerte que podía. Todas la personas la miraban como si de una loca se tratase – 

- Tenía que ser esa estúpida niñata –se quejo Sasuke mientras la veía correr hacia el semáforo –

- Sasuke, te pido que no la llames así –dijo Itachi mientras se quitaba el cinturón para bajarse –

- Estás loco piensas seguirle el juego a la infantil esa, mira que ponerse a gritar como loca en medio de la calle y además mírala está completamente empapada parece un pordiosera –

- ¡Itachi! ¡Yo también te voy a extrañar! ¡Itachi!

- ¿A Dónde vas? –pregunto Sasuke asombrado mientras su hermano bajaba del auto y corría para encontrarse con Sakura. Sasuke los observa perplejo, en realidad esa chica parecía ser muy especial para su hermano. Lo observo abrazarla con fuerza –

- ¡Itachi! Yo te voy a extrañar mucho –decía la pelirosa sonrojada por completo –

- Ya lo sé… y quiero que sepas que yo también siento lo mismo –dijo mientras se abrazaba a ella y allí se hubiera quedado si no fuera por el alboroto que provocaban los carros al cambiar la luz al verde. Sasuke estaba desesperado el ruido estaba haciéndolo caer en la desesperación lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era una migraña. No pudo evitarlo y haciendo caso omiso de su chofer que le pedía que tuviera cuidado con los autos se bajo maldiciendo hasta al mismísimo diablo –

- Itachi estoy perdiendo la poca paciencia que tengo – dijo parándose junto a ellos. Dando así por terminado el abrazo entre su hermano y la pelirosa –

- ¿La poca? Dirás escasa –respondió Sakura furiosa –

- Cállate limosnera ¿Qué acaso vives en las alcantarillas? –pregunto con sarcasmo al percatarse del espantoso olor que emanaba del cabello de Sakura –

- Eres de lo peor Sasuke Uchiha –Sasuke fingió no escucharla –

- Debemos irnos Itachi si no perderemos el avión –dijo tomándolo del brazo y llevándolo consigo casi a rastras, pero Itachi se soltó –

- Dame unos segundos Sasuke –comenzó a caminar hacia Sakura con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ignorando por completo las maldiciones de su hermano y de los conductores que le gritaban al pasar por estar deteniendo el trafico. Se acerco a Sakura y le quito una extraña cosa verde que estaba en su cabello y la cual definitivamente era la fuente de su mal olor. Acto seguido le dio un tierno y fugaz beso en los labios dejando a la pelirosa atónita. Corrió a prisa y se subió al carro. Ino y Temari agarraron a Sakura que si no se movía seguramente acabaría arrollada por un auto. Pronto el carro paso por un lado y las tres pudieron ver la terrible mirada que el Uchiha menor les estaba dedicando –

- Qué alivio que estuviera conduciendo el chofer. Si hubiera sido Sasuke nos hubiera pasado el carro encima varias veces –aseguro Ino –

- ¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo puede gustarse esa chiquilla tan tonta? Mejor contéstame como le hiciste para soportar el hedor mientras la abrazabas ¡Ahora tu también apestas! –la única contestación que obtuvo de su hermano fue que este le acercara los dedos con los que habia quitado la extraña sustancia que estaba en el cabello de Sakura – ¡Apesta! Aleja tu mano de mi – Itachi comenzó a reír como no lo habia hecho en años y eso hizo que Sasuke se sorprendiera.

- En verdad debe gustarte esa loca ridícula –dijo mientras se limpiaba y deshacía de esa peste –

- Ya te lo he dicho no importa cuánto me guste o cuan profundos sean mis sentimientos hacia ella. Desafortunadamente no es a mí a quien le corresponde estar a su lado. Pero eso lo sabes muy bien… lo sabes mejor que nadie ¿No es así?


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno aqui les dejo el 4to capitulo espero les guste! **

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto!**

**Creo que finalmente estoy logrando entenderle a esta pagina! Aunque aun no se que hacer para que no se vea todo tan amontonado!**

**Hoy tambien subire un oneshot llamado "Matices de tu infidelidad" y es un Itasakusasu hahaha adoro los trios amorosos! Aunque confieso que cualquier pareja que involucre a Sakura me gusta, pero obviamente el Sasusaku es el numero # 1**

* * *

Ummm que delicioso estaba ese pastel… solo comería una rebanada mas. ¿Qué rayos hacia un beisbolista con uniforme morado sirviéndole más café? ¿En qué momento habia llegado? En fin… esa cubierta de chocolate parecía comida de ángeles. ¿Qué diablos? Hace tres segundos estaba comiendo pastel y ahora ¿Estaba en un spa? Oh definitivamente el masaje era lo mejor y más si el masajista era un hombre apuesto ¿Qué rayos otra vez el beisbolista de morado? Y para el colmo esos malditos sonidos ¿De dónde provenían? Estaban interrumpiendo su relajación…

- Sakura ¡Despierta! Vamos tonta estas en problemas –esas voces era tan conocidas –¡Sakura! Deja de holgazanear estas en problemas Izumo sigue haciendo de las suyas. Abrió los ojos abruptamente y la luz del sol la encandilo. Giro su cabeza hacia la ventana del auto y pudo observar que la causa de esos ruidos molestos eran sus dos amigas. Quienes golpeaban con fuerza la ventana de su auto.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto entre bostezos al tiempo que se levantaba y encendía el auto para bajar la ventana – ¿Qué quieren?

- ¡Abre el auto! – obedeció sin saber por qué. Probablemente seguía medio dormida. De pronto sintió que la jalaban y le introducían en la boca un pedazo de ¿chocolate? Sin duda era chocolate. Poco a poco el azúcar la despertó por completo –

- ¿Qué les pasa? –pregunto molesta – estaba durmiendo de maravilla –

- Lo siento frentona pero adivina ¿Quién vino a armarte un alboroto a la escuela? –pregunto Ino –

- ¿Alboroto? ¿De qué hablas?

- Izumo está aquí. Y vino y repartió estos volantes por toda la escuela incluso a los alumnos de preparatoria – contesto Temari tendiéndole uno de los volantes –

- Sakura Haruno solo juega con los hombres. Tan solo le gusta divertirse con ellos y los utiliza solo para tener sexo tan pronto dejan de satisfacerla y los cambia por alguien más, es insaciable. –leyó en voz alta la pelirosa para después comenzar a reír a carcajadas– No cabe duda que sigue despechado solo le falto acusarme de ninfomanía… aunque pensándolo bien eso es lo que hizo. Como si me afectara lo que digan de mí, no me importa lo que los demás piensen. Es un tonto si piensa que lograra molestarme con estos papelitos tan graciosos… "que solo los utilizo para tener sexo vaya que tiene imaginación"… eso me recuerda por que termine con él. Y Ustedes que me conocen tan bien saben que no me interesa este tipo de cosas ¿Así que por que se tomaron la molestia de venir a despertarme?

- El problema no es sobre los infantiles volantes de Izumo. El problema es que el muy estúpido acaba de gritar a los cuatro vientos que lo dejaste para empezar una relación con Genma Shiranui nuestro querido profesor de literatura –le informo Temari –

- ¿Qué hizo qué? –los ojos de Sakura se abrieron tan grandes como dos enormes platos –

- Frentona estas en aprietos. Lo peor del caso es que lo hizo frente a la oficina del director. Quien al escucharlo decidió investigar si era cierto y mando llamar al profesor a su oficina y desde luego mando a que te buscaran a una de tus clases. Obvio no te encontraron, pero nos imaginamos que estabas aquí. Teníamos que advertirte lo que estaba sucediendo para que no te tomaran por sorpresa cuando llegaras a la oficina del director.

- ¡Rayos! La secretaria del director bien hacia acá –susurro Temari quien se vio -jalada por Ino. Ambas se agacharon y comenzaron a gatear entre los carros para desaparecer de la escena –

- Señorita Haruno llevo rato buscándola.

- Lo siento es que me dolía la cabeza y vine a dormir un rato durante mi hora libre, pero me quede dormida profundamente y no pude despertar a tiempo para ir a mi clase –

- Entiendo, el director me ha mandado a buscarle. La ha citado urgentemente en su oficina. Sígame por favor.

- Por supuesto –contesto la ojiverde mientras caminaba detrás de la mujer. A lo lejos escucho la voz de sus amigas quienes le deseaban suerte. Al estar frente a la puerta de la oficina respiro profundamente y entro con tranquilidad. Se sentó en una de las sillas y fingió no sentir la tensión que habia en el ambiente. Sonrió con naturalidad –Señor director me informan que me estaba buscando.

- ¿Sabe por qué la he mandado llamar señorita Haruno? –pregunto con severidad –

- Supongo que debe ser relacionado a los fondos de los becados.

- Se equivoca ¿Por qué cree que el profesor Shiranui está aquí?

- Ummm… supongo que es porque es un profesor ¿No?

- ¿Qué tiene que decirme de los rumores sobre la supuesta relación entre usted y el profesor?

- ¿Rumores? No tengo nada que decir ni siquiera habia escuchado de ellos –dijo con sorpresa mientras observaba al profesor -¿Profesor usted habia escuchado sobre esto? –le pregunto Sakura a Genma –

- No, nunca los habia escuchado, en realidad me parecen absurdos –Sakura soltó una risita burlona, pero se contuvo –

- No entiendo que es lo gracioso señorita Haruno –recrimino el director –

- Discúlpeme, pero es que me parece que es un rumor demasiado divertido ¿De casualidad quien empezó con esta falsedad no fue Izumo Kamizuki?

- Pues obvio porque es un inmaduro.

- Pero ¿Por qué cree que involucraría al profesor en este enredo?

- Alguna vez yo llegue a mencionarle cuanto admiraba a mi profesor de literatura. El estaba enterado de mi admiración por el profesor. Supongo que fue por eso que empezó este rumor.

- Bien entiendo veo que no hay más que investigar por el momento. Lo más apropiado será suspender a Kamikuzi –

- Eso no es castigo que tal si lo obliga a dar tutorías a los alumnos de la preparatoria. Seguro eso sería un buen castigo, detesta permanecer en la escuela más de lo necesario. –dijo Sakura –

- Puede retirarse señorita Haruno. Por el momento creo que es todo, seguiré investigando.

- En verdad siento haberlo involucrado en mis problemas personales profesor –se disculpo Sakura –

- Descuide Haruno-san estas cosas suelen suceder.

- Me retiro –se despidió Sakura. Al cerrar la puerta tras de sí suspiro con tranquilidad. Si que Izumo sabia causar problemas. Al ir llegando a su auto Ino y Temari la esperaban.

- ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Se soluciono el problema?

- ¿Qué hacen en mi auto? –pregunto sorprendida –

- Cuando te fuiste dejaste las llaves en el auto, pero apresúrate yo conduciré. Decía Temari –súbete –

- Y ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Qué harás con tu auto? –

- Vendré a recogerlo más tarde –Sakura se subió en el asiento del copiloto y lo reclino para recostarse, pero pronto se encontró con el rostro de Ino muy cerca de ella –

- Pero ya dinos frentona ¿Qué sucedió?

- Nada, el malentendido se pudo solucionar. El director encontró la queja que deje en su escritorio la semana pasada y pues se olvido del asunto. Aunque al principio si parecía la inquisición. En verdad que Izumo está ardido… solo le faltaba involucrarme con un profesor –platico Sakura –

- Y vaya que tiene ingenio… yo creía que era igual de lento que su amigo Kotetsu –dijo Ino –

- Ni me lo recuerdes otra razón por la que termine con él fue porque estaba harta de que su amigo nos siguiera a todas partes. Siempre le daba preferencia a él y me decía que su amistad era más importante. Lo cual entiendo perfectamente, pero aun no comprendo porque sigue tan obsesionado conmigo si se supone que Kotetsu es más importante.

- Si a mi también me sorprendió. No creí que fuera tan perceptivo, pero para haberse enterado tuvo que haberte estado siguiendo. No lo dudes y siga obsesionado por que nunca pudo llevarte a la cama. – aseguro Temari –

- Hay olvídalo ya no quiero hablar de él. Terminamos hace más de un año y juro que lo borrare de mi memoria en un segundo –se detuvieron en restaurant de sushi y en el cual pasaron largas horas platicando. Sakura dejo a Ino y a Temari en la escuela para que recogieran el auto de esta última. Condujo con precaución todo el camino hasta que por fin llego a su departamento, el cual estaba ubicado en los suburbios y bastante alejado de la ciudad. El reloj marcaba las doce con quince de la media noche. Habia vivido en ese departamento por más de seis años. Abandono su casa porque estaba harta de estar rodeada de sirvientas. Además nadie le impedía vivir sola, su madre habia muerto cuando ella tenía un año y su abuelo la habia abandonado allí en Japon para encargarse de sus negocios. Tenía años sin saber de él; entro a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua el cual bebió a prisa provocando que parte del agua se saliera de su boca y comenzara a resbalar por su cuello. Una voz la saco de su mundo provocando que se asustase –

- Tardaste mucho. Ya empezaba a extrañarte –dijo la voz en tono meloso –

- ¡Genma me diste el susto de mi vida! Supongo que tuviste cuidado al entrar al apartamento ¿verdad? Izumo es capaz de vigilar la puerta la 24 horas para tomarnos fotos y llevárselas al director –

- Despreocúpate entre por la parte trasera del edificio y mi auto lo deje en casa. Así que no creo que haya ningún problema –dijo mientras se acercaba y la besaba en la parte de atrás de su cuello – Te espero en la habitación –dijo antes de soltarla para caminar y desaparecer en la oscuridad del apartamento. Sakura bebió un poco mas de agua y sonrió mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos una vez más. Si no hubiera conocido a Genma aun estaría deprimida, en cierta forma le debía mucho. Gracias a él habia podido seguir con su vida de una manera pacífica. Dejo el vaso en el lavaplatos y camino a su cuarto con media sonrisa en su rostro las noches junto a Genma siempre eran divertidas.

* * *

Al despertar se percato que el reloj marcaba las diez de la mañana inconscientemente movió su mano tratando de buscar la espalda desnuda de Genma, pero su mano no la encontró. Giro su rostro y vio que la otra mitad de la cama estaba sola. Seguramente habría ido a la universidad a dar las tutorías para los alumnos que iban atrasados. Se levanto estirando ambos brazos, metió sus pies en las pantuflas y se puso una bata. Ese sábado sería demasiado tranquilo. Llevaba tiempo sin limpiar el apartamento, pues durante los últimos meses; los fines de semana los utilizaba para trabajar y por lo general se la pasaba viajando por las distintas regiones de su país. Se preparo un café e incluso intentó desayunar algo, pero se le quito el apetito al darse cuenta de la enorme cantidad de polvo que habia en la cocina. Paso toda la mañana aseando la casa, estaba exhausta así que decidió descansar y se dejo caer sobre su cama. Pero de inmediato se puso de pie, al notar que su closet estaba hecho un completo desorden. Ropa amontonada por doquier; saco toda la ropa y la coloco encima de su cama ahora solo faltaba bajar la que estaba en la parte superior del closet. No era muy alta así que no alcanzaba, se paró de puntillas y comenzó a jalar lo que parecía ser la manga de un suéter y el cual no quería ceder. Jalo con tanta fuerza que el montón de ropa y varias cosas más le cayeron encima; incluso una lluvia de fotografías comenzó a caer a su alrededor. Se puso de pie tosiendo, pues no solo habían llovido fotografías también polvo. Algunas habían caído de frente la mayoría eran de ella con sus amigas y algunas de Itachi. Las junto todas y se sentó a verlas sobre la cama; cuantos recuerdos le traían esas fotografías. Finalmente dio con su favorita y era la que ambos se habían tomado en la feria. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Itachi en esos momentos? ¿La habría olvidado? Porque para ser honestos ella aun pensaba en él, no con la misma frecuencia que antes, pero definitivamente no lo habia olvidado. Después de que él se marcho decidió que se quedaría sola y lo esperaría… esperaría a que regresara, pero con el pasar del tiempo supo que eso no sucedería. Varias veces trato de llamarlo pero él nunca contesto. Incluso llego al punto de meterse a la oficina del director para investigar de qué lugar eran transferidos los fondos que Itachi enviaba mes con mes a la asociación de los becados. Pero nada de la información que obtuvo le ayudo en algo. Decidió que lo mejor sería olvidarse de él y sin darse cuenta dos años y medio pasaron rápidamente. En su intento por olvidarlo conoció a al idiota de Izumo.

Empezar esa relación no fue de mucha ayuda, pues en ningún momento dejo de pensar en Itachi y eso la hacía sentirse culpable por hacer infeliz a Izumo. Fue hasta que conoció a Genma que encontró tranquilidad. Él le habia dicho que no la haría olvidar a Itachi que podía seguir pensando en el cuanto quisiese siempre y cuando también le hiciera un espacio a él en su corazón incluso por más pequeño que fuese. Y así siguió adelante con su vida a veces se preguntaba si los sentimientos que aun sentía por el eran verdaderos. ¿Era posible estar enamorada de una persona de la que no sabía nada? Porque así era no sabía nada de Itachi, tanto tiempo enamorada y nunca supo de la existencia de su hermano y por lo mismo era posible que no supiera muchas cosas. Aun así sabia que jamás podría olvidarlo, pero al menos podría a acostumbrarse a vivir sin él. No habia nada peor que vivir con el recuerdo de un amor imposible y que el colmo era un amor que habría podido ser realidad. El timbre del teléfono la hizo sobresaltarse, dejo las fotos sobre la cama y corrió hasta la sala. El número no aparecía en el identificador solo indicaba que era una llamada del extranjero. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuerte mente mientras levanta el teléfono y lo lleva a su oreja.

- Diga…

- ¿Sakura? ¿Eres tú? –esa voz se escuchaba tan vieja como el pasado. Siempre pensó que ya no la escucharía, al menos no por teléfono si no de frente –

* * *

**Perdonenme si no les gusta la pareja de Sakura con Genma... pero no habia mas opciones jajaja.. Ya que los demas personajes tan bien apareceran mas adelante**

**Y pues de los que sobraban me agradaba mas Genma!**

**Y eso que Sakura estaba haciendo en el carro yo lo hago jaja**

**En cuanto tengo un rato libre entre clase y clase voy y me duermo largas horas al carro y como cuando me despierto me... despierto con mas sueño tengo que comer algo dulce para poder despertar!**

**Y eso del beisbolista me paso y curiosamente no entiendo por que estaba vestido de morado!**

**Bueno ha pasado bastante tiempo (bueno como unos dos años y medio) desde que Itachi se fue y Sakura intenta rehacer su vida! Temari ya casi termina la universidad y Sakura e Ino a penas van en su segundo año!**

**Muchas gracias por leer! En Especial a:**

**- Chiharu Natsumi**

**- Setsuna17**

**- Noodle korokoro**

**Han sido mis primeros reviews y en verdad agradezco que hayan decidido leer este fic!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tratare de subir un capitulo por semana, claro que en estos dias quizas suba mas, puesto que no tengo tarea y la universidad esta avanzando algo lento en estos dias!**

**De nuevo muchas gracias por leer!**

* * *

- Diga…

- ¿Sakura? ¿Eres tú? –esa voz se escuchaba tan vieja como el pasado. Siempre pensó que ya no la escucharía, al menos no por teléfono si no de frente –

- Sí, soy yo abuelo.

- Sakura ha pasado mucho tiempo. No te reconocí la voz, pero me alegra que mi nieta aun recuerde la mía.

- Como iba a olvidarla. Cuando era niña soñaba con poder escucharla de frente; odiaba escucharla por teléfono sobretodo en mi cumpleaños y las navidades.

- Veo que aun sigues molesta con tu abuelo.

- Para nada, la verdad es que ni siquiera el hecho de que me hayas abandonado me afecta ya.

- No te culpo. En verdad merezco tu desdén; lo pensé mucho antes de llamarte, pero al fin me decidí. Sakura sé muy bien que no soy la persona más indicada para pedirte algo… pero… no andaré con rodeos. Necesito que vengas a Nueva York.

- ¿Nueva York? –una imagen de Itachi paso por su cabeza y se quedo ahí unos segundos – No tendré vacaciones hasta dentro de unos meses. Así que dudo que pueda ir.

- No entiendes, no quiero que vengas a vacacionar quiero que te mudes en definitiva –

- ¿Qué? Pero si toda mi vida está aquí ¿Por qué de pronto querría dejar todo lo que tengo aquí para mudarme sin ninguna razón? –contesto un poco irritada –

- Lo sé, pero en verdad deseo poder convivir contigo antes de morir.

- ¿Estás enfermo? – pregunto aun molesta –

- Todos los viejos estamos enfermos, pero dentro de las circunstancias creo que estoy sano. Es solo que me quedan unos cuantos años de vida a lo mucho menos de diez y supuse que era tiempo de convivir con mi familia la cual sabes bien eres solo tú.

- Nunca te preocupaste por mí y entonces ahora quieres… tu quieres… abuelo estoy a punto de reírme a carcajadas –contesto con ironía –

- Sakura solo prométeme que lo pensaras. Te llamare mañana por la tarde para escuchar tu respuesta – la llamada se dio por terminada. La cabeza de Sakura estaba alborotada y su vista se oscureció. Se sentó en la sala mientras el mareo se le pasaba. Una vez que todo dejo de dar vueltas; llevo su mano a la boca, pues las nauseas hicieron su aparición. Corrió al baño a prisa y por fortuna alcanzo a llegar –Lo que menos necesito es un ataque de ansiedad –se dijo así misma mientras se miraba en el espejo al tiempo que se lavaba los dientes. Tan solo el pensar en que podría ver a Itachi la desestabilizaba. Pero se afirmo así misma que no permitiría que eso le afectase. No habría nada allá, su vida estaba aquí, sus amigas, su trabajo, sus estudios… todo. Mientras se seguía diciendo que sería fuerte y no aceptaría la propuesta de su abuelo su celular comenzó a sonar. Avanzo a paso lento y lo saco de su bolso.

- ¡Temari! –contesto tratando de mantener la calma –

- ¡Sakura! Ino y yo vamos para tu casa. Tsunade quiere hablar con nosotros, pasaremos por ti en media hora. Se baño en tiempo maratónico y se cambio a prisa, tomo su bolso y salió a la calle para esperar a sus amigas. Quienes justo en ese momento venían doblando la esquina.

- ¿Qué tal chicas? ¿Cómo pasaron la noche? –pregunto la pelirosa en tono sarcástico –

- Adivina, nos conoces tan bien que podrías responderte a ti misma –comento Ino con el mismo tono sarcástico –

- Ummm. Diría que tú Ino probablemente la pasaste en casa de algún chico nuevo que hayas conocido ayer mientras hacías las compras. O probablemente con el chico nuevo… aunque pensándolo bien con el presidente del consejo de alumnos. Y seguro Temari se paso estudiando con eso de que pronto se graduara y empezara a vivir decentemente.

- Ja ja ja ja ves te lo dije nos conoces perfectamente.

- ¿Por qué tan seria Temari? conociéndote te habrías reído – comento Sakura –

- Hay algo que debo decirles… sé que no es el momento, pero ustedes me conocen. Entre más rodeos le doy a las cosas menos término por decirlas. Hace dos días mi hermano Gaara nos llamo por teléfono a mí y a Kankuro diciéndonos que necesitaba que ambos nos mudáramos a Nueva York…

- ¿Qué? –gritaron Sakura e Ino al mismo tiempo. Aunque una vez mas Sakura empezó a sentirse ansiosa –

- Si, al parecer hay una oferta de trabajo para Kankuro y la cual será muy importante para su carrera. Además a mi me ofrecieron trabajo en la embajada de Japon. Ustedes saben bien que nunca planee quedarme toda la vida aquí. Quiero conocer el mundo viajar, vivir… y esta oportunidad que se me ha presentado… saben bien que no puedo rechazarla.

- Temari… yo creo que fue una buena decisión. Ante todo debes hacer lo que te haga feliz –dijo Ino –

- Ino puerca tiene razón Temari. No hay nada peor que no realizar tus sueños cuando los tienes casi en el bolsillo.

- Saben por eso estoy aun más triste. Porque sabía que ustedes me comprenderían. Saben que me cuesta mucho tener que dejarlas –dijo la rubia a punto del llanto, pero se contuvo al darse cuenta que habían llegado a las oficinas de su mánager –

- ¿Me pregunto por qué nos habrá citado en fin de semana? –cuestiono Ino –

- No dudes y sea porque perdió una apuesta y ahora debemos hacer un trabajo gratuito. –Las tres se bajaron del auto y entraron en el edificio; el cual estaba muy concurrido ese día.

- ¡Buenos días muchachas! Pasen Tsunade las estaba esperando –dijo la recepcionista con una sonrisa. Sin pensarlo entraron a la oficina y se sentaron en el amplio sillón de cuero negro.

- Me alegra que hayan atendido mi llamado.

- ¿Por qué no habríamos de hacerlo?

- Pensé que estarían ocupadas celebrando su fin de semana libre.

- Pues ya ves que no Tsunade

- Bien les hablare sin rodeos. Recibí una llamada de uno de mis socios en estados unidos. Y la verdad son muy buenas noticias, al parecer los diseñadores americanos tienen mucho interés en las modelos asiáticas. Pero la realidad es que no hay muchas modelos nativas de Asia en ese país. La mayoría tienen raíces americanas. Hace un par de meses envié unas cuantas fotografías de ustedes tres y varias casas diseñadoras quedaron fascinados. Es por eso que he decidido mudar la agencia a Nueva York. ¿Qué les parece?

- ¿Qué diablos le pasa a todo el mundo? Ahora resulta que todos quieren ir a Nueva York –gritó Sakura inconscientemente , no pudo evitarlo –

- ¿Sakura te encuentras bien? –pregunto Tsunade –

- Perdón lo siento … es que

- Al menos piénsenlo. Ustedes son mis mejores modelos, no sé que haría sin ustedes.

- Probablemente emborracharte con sake y apostar todo tu dinero –bromeo Temari –

- Además tienen trabajo seguro. ¿no creen que les vendría bien un cambio de aires? La buena noticia es que no nos marcharemos de inmediato. Lo haremos hasta dentro de un par de meses.

- ¡Esto es fabuloso! Temari se va y… claro que yo también –aseguro Ino – ¿Sakura tu…?

- Lo siento debo… saldré a caminar un rato –dijo la pelirosa mientras salía de la oficina y de dirigía a una máquina expendedora de refrescos. Con lentitud deposito las monedas y oprimió uno de los botones, una vez que tuvo la lata de refresco la abrió y la llevo a su oreja para poder escuchar la efervescencia. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Por qué de pronto todos querían ir a Nueva York? Temari tenía sus razones, quería vivir sus sueños. Ino era una aventurera sin remedio, en cambio ella ¿Qué razones podría tener para mudarse allá? Ciertamente amaba el modelaje, pero… ¿Acaso no le habia dicho a su abuelo que toda su vida estaba allí? Sin embargo ahora gran parte de su vida estaba a punto de mudarse al otro lado del océano. Sus amigas, su pasión por el modelaje…. Los estudios ¡al diablo los estudios! ella e Ino tan solo estaban estudiando cursos sin importancia. Ni siquiera sabían que querían ser en la vida.

- ¿Frentona estas bien? –pregunto Ino parándose junto a ella – Dime que es lo que te sucede. Desde que te recogimos en tu casa te note extraña.

- Yo… -Sakura sonrió levemente antes de contestar –Yo recibí una llamada de mi abuelo. Me pidió que me mudara a Nueva York. No puedo negar que me vi tentada, pero por supuesto le dije que no. Después de todo, la única razón que tendría para mudarme a esa ciudad es Itachi y la cual ni siquiera es una razón válida. Sentí que era una razón egoísta el querer mudarme solo por el ¡diablos ni siquiera sé que fue de EL! Me dije a mi misma y se lo hice saber a mi abuelo que toda mi vida estaba aquí; ustedes mi trabajo…!maldición! y ahora resulta que lo que según yo me mantendría aquí se mudara.

- ¿sabes por qué decidí ir? –le pregunto Ino – Lo hice porque estaba segura que tú también lo harías. Y pues con tal de que las tres sigamos juntas pensé que era un riesgo que valía la pena tomar. El amor que nos tenemos es tan grande que nos mantendrá unidas siempre. Por otro lado se que aun estas enamorada de Itachi; así que cuando Tsunade termino de hablar no dude en decidirme.

- Yo pensé que querías ir para conocer a mas chicos, Ino puerca –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa más alegre –

- La sonrisa significa que has decido venir con nosotras ¿verdad?

- Si, así es. 

* * *

- ¡Ino ya deja te coquetear! Por los cielos apúrate o nos dejara el avión –gritaba Temari –

- Esperen solo tardare unos minutos –grito la rubia mientras entraba al baño –

- Sakura y ¿Genma como lo tomo? –preguntó Temari –

- Al terminar de escucharme solo me sonrió y me hizo el amor. Al despertar ya no estaba en mi departamento. Solo me dejo una nota agradeciéndome que no le hubiera dicho que me marchaba hasta un día antes. Dijo que habría sido un eterno calvario vivir conmigo los últimos meses sabiendo que pronto me marcharía. Porque si se lo hubiera dicho antes no habría disfrutado nuestros últimos momentos juntos. La verdad es que no pude contener el llanto cuando leí sus últimas palabras. "Siempre pensé que dándote la libertad de seguir amando a esa persona mientras estábamos juntos... creí que eventualmente esa misma libertad que yo te habia ofrecido terminaría por hacerte olvidarlo y amarme a mi" Siempre tuvo la esperanza de que con el pasar del tiempo yo me enamoraría de él. Lo cual sucedió… en verdad sucedió yo llegue a enamorarme de él, pero no lo suficiente para olvidarme de Itachi. En fin al final me aseguro que estaría bien y me suplico que me mantuviera en contacto.

- Vaya debió de ser muy difícil para ambos.

- Temari ¿Por qué parte de mi quiere salir corriendo a buscarlo y pedirle perdón; suplicarle que no me deje ir… y porque otra parte de mi la más dominante me dice que me suba en cuanto antes en ese maldito avión?

- Supongo que tienes miedo a perderlo. Tienes miedo de que las cosas en Nueva York no resulten y que al volver el ya no te ame y que el viaje resulte una pérdida de tiempo. Tienes miedo a enterarte de que posiblemente también lo amas demasiado tarde. Pero no olvides que una vez que tomas una decisión no puedes volver atrás. ¿Estás segura de querer ir a Nueva York?

- Supongo que hay cosas que merecen ser perdidas. Mi egoísmo me impulsa a caminar hacia el avión a pesar de que mi corazón me dice que lo busque. Pero no quiero escuchar a mi corazón, prefiero abrazarme a mi egoísmo y marcharme a Nueva York. Así que en estos momentos he perdido por completo a Genma.

- Es tu decisión.

- Perdónenme es que anoche bebí demasiada agua –decía Ino comenzando a correr – ¿Por qué se quedan allí paradas? El avión nos dejara si no se apuran.

- Sinceramente espero que no me toque sentarme junto a ella –exclamo Sakura – si no tendré que aguantarla catorce horas y media parloteando como una guacamaya.

- ¿Acaso no es genial que nos haya tocado sentarnos juntas? Lastima de Temari que le toco ir atrás de nosotros –decía Ino –

- Si lastima jaja –decía Sakura con sarcasmo ¿Qué haría para no escuchar a Ino contarle sobre la magnífica noche de despedida que habia pasado anoche? De pronto recordó los audífonos que le habia entregado la azafata. Los busco como loca y los encontró bajo el asiento. Se los coloco y solo suplico que hubiera buena música en el radio del avión. Para su suerte escucho una de las pocas canciones americanas que le gustaban. Sería buena idea acostumbrarse a ese tipo de música, después de todo eso escuchaban en los estados unidos.

* * *

**Perdonen que en este capitulo los sucesos hayan sido muy rapidos!**

**Pero es que a partir del proximo la verdadera historia comienza!**

**Esta cancion se esta escuchando ultimamente mucho aca en la frontera espero les guste... Se llama Fireflies de Owl city!**

**Alguna/o de ustedes ha vivido una relacion asi como la de Sakura y Genma?**

**La verdad es que yo si a veces somos muy injustos con las personas que nos aman..**  
**A mi me paso lo mismo me enamore, pero no llegue a amar **  
**Creo que el enamoramiento y el amor son cosas distintas**

**En fin como dije me enamore , pero en el fondo seguia amando a otra persona con la cual regrese solo para terminar tiempo despues...las ironias de la vida.**

**Fue en ese entonces que comprendi lo que era amar a la persona equivocada**

**QUE DRAMA jaja perdonenme es el efecto ! (Este capitulo lo escribe el 14 de febrero del 2010 por eso andaba tan melancolica hehe)**

**Una vez mas gracias por leer esta historia!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aqui el capitulo # 6! Espero que les guste! Hoy subire tambien el 7 y otra historia con Sakura como protagonista.**

**Si lo acepto Sakura es la protagonista de la mayoria, bueno de todos los fics que escribo jeje! La verdad a mi me gusta mucho su personaje aunque muchos la odien! Para mi es un buen personaje por que siento que su forma de ser es muy real con todo lo malo y bueno**

* * *

- Pero que pesadas están estas cajas –se quejaba Ino –

- No te quejes Ino puerca – recrimino Sakura – mira que hemos tenido suerte de que los señores de la tienda nos hayan mandado lo que compramos y no hayamos tenido que recoger los muebles nosotras mismas.

- Tienes razón… aun no puedo creer lo increíble que son los mercados de pulgas.

- Y yo no puedo creer que hayamos comprado una casa tan pronto. Debo aceptar que me enamore de este lugar en cuanto lo vi –aseguro la pelirosa con una enorme sonrisa –

- Si la verdad es que es enorme, mira que comprar un almacén para convertirlo en nuestra casa solo podría haber sido tu idea frentona.

- Sabes que me gusta vivir alejada de la sociedad.

- Lo importante es que ya tenemos donde vivir. Si nos hubiéramos quedado un par de días más con Gaara; estoy segura que lo habríamos vuelto loco.

- ¿Más loco de lo que está por culpa de Kankuro? –ambas rieron – Aunque sinceramente Kankuro no tiene la culpa de nada. Bueno menos mal que pronto Temari vendrá a vivir con nosotros.

- Tan pronto y su hermano deje de ser tan posesivo. Quien creería que con esa cara de pocos amigos iba a ser sobreprotector y para el colmo con su hermana mayor.

- Si, es bastante gracioso ver ese lado de Gaara. En fin espero que algún día todos los cuartos estén amueblados –dijo Sakura con pesar al ver todo el inmenso espacio que tendrían que decorar –

- Oye frentona, pero si este lugar es enorme. Fácil podrían vivir dos familias juntas y aun así sobraría bastante espacio –

- Bueno, al menos tendremos privacidad. Sobre todo yo… no me gustaría sorprenderte con alguien mientras me dirijo al baño o algo así. Es como si viviéramos separadas, pero juntas.

- ¿separadas pero juntas? Vaya que a veces dices cosas medio tontitas.

- No te burles –el timbre del celular de Ino comenzó a resonar entre las blancas paredes del almacén –

- Diga…. Oh Tsunade ¿Qué sucede?

- Necesito verlas. Quiero que conozcan las oficinas, además necesito informarles los detalles de sus próximos trabajos.

- ¿Tan pronto? –exclamo la rubia sorprendida –

- Les dije que serian toda una sensación verdad. Pronto, anoten la dirección y tomen un taxi inmediatamente. Temari ya está al tanto y viene para acá.

- Bien en un rato estaremos allí.

- ¿Qué dijo? – pregunto Sakura –

- Que necesita presumirnos su nueva oficina donde se emborrachara y nosotros junto con ella cada vez que pierda las apuestas clandestinas que ella misma organiza. También menciono algo de nuestro nuevo trabajo.

- Vaya que debe estar contentísima con su nueva oficina. Esperemos que ofrezca una fiesta de apertura jaja.

- Bien que amamos celebrar con ella.

- Sin duda ¿crees que deberíamos llevarle una botella de sake? –sugirió Sakura –

- No sería mala idea, pero primero hay que buscar una licorería.

- ¡Claro que no! Si mal no recuerdo por aquí debe de estar la que Kankuro nos regalo ¡eah! ¡aquí esta! –dijo la pelirosa sacando la botella de una de sus maletas – Bueno que esperamos vayámonos – Ambas se pusieron sus tenis, cerraron el almacén y comenzaron a caminar un par de calles en busca de un taxi. El cual finalmente abordaron después de varios minutos de espera en una de las aceras.

* * *

- ¿Segura que es aquí Sakura? –pregunto Ino mientras observaba con asombro el edificio –

- Si así es, esta es la dirección que anotaste. Vaya que el lugar es precioso –aseguro Sakura mientras entraban en el edificio. Caminaron hacia donde estaba la recepcionista.

- Disculpe buenas tardes, estamos buscando las oficinas de Senju models.

- Bien, ummm. Las oficinas están en el tercer piso, numero 307.

- Muchas gracias –sonrió Sakura –

- Amo los elevadores –dijo Ino al cerrarse las dos puertas de metal –

- Si, lo sé muy bien, pero te gustan más cuando es un miembro del sexo masculino quien te acompaña –

- ¡Ay! desde que llegue no he dejado de ver chicos guapos –dijo Ino con un suspiro –

- Bienvenidas las estábamos esperando – hablo la asistente de Tsunade –

- Sentimos el retraso. No teníamos idea de que tardaríamos tanto.

- Así es Nueva York. Siempre hay mucho tráfico, a pesar de que tomar un taxi es buena idea. Deben planearlo porque siempre toma bastante tiempo llegar en cuatro ruedas. Pronto se acostumbraran; por el momento el metro es lo más rápido en estos casos, pero pasen Temari ya está dentro.

- Gracias.

- Las estábamos esperando –dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa – Que bien que ya llegaron, vamos siéntense –Temari se hizo a un lado para permitir que sus amigas se sentaran. Junto a ella habia una chica de cabello castaño –Antes que nada primero debo presentarles a su nueva compañera.

- Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Tenten. Al igual que ustedes también deje Japon para venir a la gran manzana.

- Mucho gusto. –contestaron Sakura e Ino al mismo tiempo con una cordial sonrisa –

- Estoy segura que se llevaran muy bien. En verdad me gustaría que celebráramos la apertura de la agencia, pero tendrá que ser en otra ocasión. Bueno ahora pasemos a lo de sus contratos. Tenten y Sakura han sido elegidas para una campaña de Tommy Hilfi…hilfi algo. Aun no me acostumbro a la pronunciación del Ingles. Como sea mañana empiezan las primeras pruebas de fotografía, la dirección del lugar la tiene mi secretaria. Ino a ti te han mandado llamar a un casting para una serie de televisión; se que no actúas, pero el papel es el de una modelo y pues eso es lo que eres ¿no? jaja, saldrás aproximadamente unos diez capítulos y no tendrás muchas líneas. En pocas palabras serás un personaje de relleno, después de eso posaras para un poster promocional. Y tu Temari… te han solicitado a ti y a Sakura para posar en una revista de modas ummm… estoy olvidando algo… ¡Oh! Si Tenten te quieren para una pasarela de ropa deportiva. Y por el momento es todo, pero créanme que no descansaran.

- Si de eso estoy segura. No descansaremos necesitamos ganar bastante dinero. Sobre todo para que puedas seguir disfrutando de tus malos hábitos jaja –comento Sakura burlonamente –

- Vaya acabamos de llegar y ya tenemos trabajo –se quejo Ino –

- No te quejes Ino puerca, después de todo nadie te forzó a venir. Y para llevar una buena vida hay que trabajar. –

- Bueno en vista de que no celebraremos la apertura de la agencia creo que será mejor que me retire. Aun tengo cosas que hacer como convencer a mi hermano de que me deje vivir con ustedes.

- No te preocupes Temari, ya conocemos a Gaara, pero ya verás que te dejara vivir con nosotros –decía Sakura mientras que Ino platicaba con Tenten –

- Bueno será mejor que también nosotros nos vayamos frentona.

- Si, la verdad es que hay que terminar de acomodar los muebles y limpiar el apartamento. –Las nuevas amigas se despidieron quedándose de ver al siguiente día para comer. Justo cuando Ino y Sakura abordaron el taxi el celular de esta ultima comenzó a sonar –

- Sakura tu celular esta timbrando ¿Qué no piensas contestar? –cuestiono Ino al notar que su amiga no se habia percatado de que estaba recibiendo una llamada –

- Oh lo siento no lo habia escuchado. Desde que llegamos a esta ciudad he estado muy distraída. Además ¿Quien podría llamarme? Según yo no deberían de entrar llamadas. Estaba pensando comprar un celular nuevo al igual que tu… quizás lo haga mañana…

- Frentona, seguro ya colgaron. En vez de darme explicaciones contesta de una vez.

- Lo siento, Diga…

- Sakura…

- Vaya abuelo eres tú. Me sorprende que me llames, en realidad me sorprende más que me hayas localizado.

- Si, la realidad es que tengo un muy buen asistente, él fue quien te localizo. Tengo dos motivos para llamarte; el primero es que ya tienes una semana en la ciudad y no has venido a visitarme.

- Lo siento es que con la mudanza no he tenido mucho tiempo de hacerlo.

- Te entiendo cambiar de vida no es fácil, Sakura hoy es la celebración de la compañía y me gustaría que asistieras. Ese es el otro motivo de mi llamada.

- Yo… No sé si…

- Debes venir –interrumpió su abuelo – A las chicas como tu les gusta vestirse, arreglarse y asistir a fiestas luciendo vestidos hermosos ¿No? –dijo su abuelo tratando de convencerla –

- ¿Las chicas como yo? Pero ni siquiera me conoces. ¿Cómo sabes que es lo que me gusta hacer?

- Vamos Sakura prométeme que vendrás. Quiero ver lo hermosa que te has vuelto –la sinceridad de sus palabras la hicieron aceptar –

- Está bien, iré solo un rato. Dame la dirección del lugar donde será el evento. Ino préstame una pluma por favor. A ver si dime abuelo aja si… bien si ya la anote. No, no es necesario que envíes por mí. Te veré más noche.

- Frentona no trates a tu abuelo de esa manera. Después de todo el es tu única familia.

- Tú y Temari también son mi familia. ¿Qué te parece si me acompañas a el evento?

- Lo siento, pero prometí a Tenten que la acompañaría a buscar a cierta persona en cierto lugar. Además debes tener muchas cosas que hablar con tu abuelo; solo estorbaría con mi presencia.

- Que mala eres me cambias para salir a conocer chicos –se quejo Sakura con lo que parecía un puchero infantil – Al llegar al almacén terminaron de arreglar lo que serian sus recamaras. Sakura estaba tan cansada que después de tomar un baño se recostó en el colchón; aun forrado en plástico y se quedo profundamente dormida. Los aullidos de un perro fueron los que terminaron por despertarla, tomo su celular y vio la hora faltaban 10 minutos para las 7 de la noche. Y el evento empezaría a las ocho. Corrió a su maleta y saco el secador de cabello, seguro se le haría tarde, pero ni hablar lo importante es que finalmente llegara. Después de maquillarse y terminar de peinarse; se volvió loca tratando de encontrar la plancha para deshacerse de las arrugas del vestido que llevaría. Se veía fabulosa o al menos eso pensaba. El vestido era de un color rojizo muy parecido al vino tinto, su cabello estaba todo desordenado, pero curiosamente combinaba con su look. Se puso las zapatillas mientras tomaba su bolso; lo que casi la hace perder el equilibrio. Llamo a Ino, pero al parecer esta no estaba, seguro en esos momentos se encontraba bailando entre los brazos de un chico guapo. Menos mal que ambas tenían llave y no habría problema si una de las dos llegaba tarde. Cerro el apartamento y apresuro el paso al ver que su celular marcaba las ocho y tres cuartos – ¡Diablos ya voy cuarenta y cinco minutos tarde! Lo bueno fue que en menos de dos minutos ya iba en un taxi. Una vez más el trafico estaba muy pesado, después de otra media hora finalmente llego a su destino. Pago al taxista y se bajo a prisa.

- Déjenos ver su invitación señorita –le pidió uno de los guardias –

- ¿invitación? Lo siento no tengo una; mi abuelo me invito por teléfono y…

- Sin invitación no puede entrar. Así que mejor desaparezca en cuanto antes jovencita si no quiere que la obliguemos a marcharse.

- Pero ¿Qué diablos? Mi abuelo es el dueño de la compañía, el me invito.

- ¿Nieta? El señor Haruno no tiene familia. Su única hija murió hace 19 años.

- Y nunca se le ha ocurrido pensar que su hija le dio una nieta hombre inútil ¿Cuántos años cree que tengo? La respuesta correcta son 20 años estúpido -grito con sarcasmo –Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía solo un año– dijo Sakura a punto de darle un puntapié –

- ¡Sakura me alegra que hayas podido venir! Algo tarde, pero cumpliste tu promesa –dijo alegremente un señor demasiado entrado en años.

- ¡Señor Haruno! Discúlpenos es que usted nunca nos informo que su nieta vendría –

- Bueno espero que no olviden su rostro. Porque a partir de ahora la verán muy seguido – Pero pasa… anda sígueme Sakura.

- No sabían que vendría mas bien no sabían de mi existencia –se quejaba Sakura por lo bajo mientras caminaba junto a su abuelo –¿Por qué dices que llegue tarde? Bueno… en realidad si lo hice, pero tan solo una hora y media. Estos eventos duran varias horas. Terminan ya entrada la madruga ¿no es así?

- Mi niña como te pareces a tu madre –dijo el anciano mientras le tomaba de la barbilla para examinar su rostro con cuidado. Lo cual la incomodo, pues era extraño estar recibiendo ese tipo de afecto cuando antes nunca lo habia tenido -¿Cuándo llevaras tus cosas a la mansión?

- Abuelo creí que habia sido clara contigo. Te dije que al venir aquí llevaría una vida independiente.

- Perdona, sé que es muy pronto para pedirte algo así. También es muy pronto para que nuestra relación mejore. No te culpo yo no estuve junto a ti durante tu niñez… pero aun así prometo que recuperaremos todo ese tiempo o al menos una pequeña parte. Insisto en que te pareces muchísimo a tu madre.

- No estoy muy segura de ello –dijo un poco avergonzada –

- Señor lo están esperando –interrumpió un hombre joven – Lo esperan en el salón privado. Es uno de los agentes de la empresa de seguros, desea hablar con usted.

- Bien ahora voy. Sakura en unos momentos te alcanzo, hay unos papeles que debo firmar. Adelántate te alcanzare en cuanto me desocupe.

- No hay problema esperare hasta que regreses.

- No, anda ve –insistió empujándola levemente hacia un pasillo que conducía al salón principal. Acto seguido desapareció.

- ¡Diablos! –se dijo así misma – Odio asistir a eventos donde no conozco a nadie –camino despacio. Al notar que ya habia llegado al salón se escondió detrás de unos pilares que adornaban la entrada –¡Odio este tipo de fiestas! Sobre todo si solo hay gente pomposa, será mejor que desaparezca –pensó mientras observaba a todas esas personas de sonrisas hipócritas y que vestían sus más finas ropas o al menos eso creían. Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando sintió que una mirada penetrante se posaba sobre ella. Al girar su rostro para buscar de donde provenía esa tensa y oscura mirada se llevo la sorpresa de su vida –¿Sasuke? El odioso de Sasuke aquí –pensaba con nerviosismo – ¿Qué hace el odiosito aquí? –de pronto un pensamiento se apodero de su mente –un momento si Sasuke está aquí… podría ser que –inmediatamente comenzó a revisar el lugar con su mirada – podría ser que Itachi esté aquí –Su mirada desesperada iba y venía buscando con detalle en cada rincón del salón. Justo antes de que la desilusión de no encontrarlo se apoderara de ella; sus hermosos ojos verdes se toparon con una gentil mirada. Habia ido a esa ciudad con la esperanza de hallarlo, pero jamás imagino que su deseo de encontrarlo se cumpliría tan pronto. Ambos se miraban desde lejos al mismo tiempo que comenzaban a caminar para encontrarse después de tanto tiempo.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer en especial a :**

**setsuna17**

**Kyo nakamura**

**chiharu natsumi**

**noodle korokoro**

**Muchas gracias por ser mis primeras seguidoras y leer esta historia!**

**Tambien gracias a:**

**Kute- chan**

**Por cierto Chiharu natsumi si he vivido una situacion semejante a la que me dices! Deje ir a un dos chicos maravillosos por regresar con un patan al cual amaba mucho con todo y sus defectos, pero me tomo tiempo entender que el no era para mi. Aun asi le guardo mucho afecto por que me dio un regalo muy bello tuvimos un bebe que ahorita tiene 2 a-itos! Fuimos novios durante 4 anios bueno durante ese tiempo terminamos una vez y regresamos!**

**Pero despues de todo no funciono la relacion y pues ni hablar la vida sigue. No me arrepiento de haber dejado a los otros dos chicos(Obviamente no salia con los dos al mismo tiempo pero si los deje a amabos en su momento por regresar con el que se convirtio en papa de mi bebe) Creo que fue bueno que regresara con el a pesar de todo si no no podria tener a mi bello angelito a mi lado.**

**Fue lo unico bueno que me dejo mi ex y claro muchos otros recuerdos lindos!**

**Por cierto este es mi correo por si alguien quiere agregarme a facebook o al msn o a myspace... aunque el que mas uso es facebook**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aqui les dejo el capitulo 7! Espero que les guste mucho mucho!**

* * *

Decenas de personas los separaban; Sakura se preguntaba cuantos pasos tendría que dar para poder llegar junto a él. Abriéndose paso entre la multitud sin apartar su mirada de la de el caminaba con una desesperación para nada disimulada. Quería abrazarlo y decirle cuanto lo habia extrañado. La distancia parecía eterna, a pesar de que ambos caminaban a hacia su encuentro, parecía que se alejaban en vez de acercarse.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al darse cuenta de que la distancia estaba por fin cediendo. Se detuvo en seco al ver que el rompía el contacto visual y caminaba hacia otro rumbo. Por largos segundos permaneció congelada mientras le observaba acercarse a un hombre para hablarle. Su respiración nuevamente comenzó a denotar su nerviosismo, al ver que una vez más el comenzaba a caminar en dirección a ella…. esa canción.

¿Era su imaginación o en verdad la estaba escuchando? Sin duda era esa canción; canción que habia escuchado por primera vez aquella noche en la que Itachi la habia llevado al acuario a presenciar el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. Desde el momento en que la habia escuchado se habia convertido en su canción favorita y al parecer él no se habia olvidado de ello. La gente la miraba con atención y mas las mujeres jóvenes al percatarse del efecto que provocaba en Itachi; quien se veía totalmente embelesado por su belleza. Todos habian empezado a preguntarse de quien se trataba y pronto los murmullos comenzaron a acompañar a la bella canción. Por fin estaban a solo tres pasos…a dos… las puntas de sus pies toparon entre sí, mientras ambos se miraban con afecto.

- Itachi… yo  
- Shsss –la silencio llevando su dedo índice a sus labios, para despues sonreírle tiernamente. Sakura estaba a punto de llorar la enorme felicidad que sentía en ese momento ya no cabía en ninguna parte de su cuerpo – Aun es tu canción favorita ¿cierto? Te estaba esperando realmente pensé que ya no vendrías.  
- Itachi tu sabias que yo…  
- Shsss – de nuevo la silencio, pero esta vez la abrazo con fuerza. Una diminuta lágrima resbalo por la mejilla de Sakura. Se contuvo, contuvo con todas sus fuerzas el llanto que desesperadamente le pedía salir. No era el momento más adecuado para llorar así que se limito a sentir; a enredar sus brazos sobre el cuello de Itachi y así ambos quedamente comenzaron a bailar. Jamás habia sentido su calor tan cerca, solo ese día en el que el se habia marchado y ella habia ido a despedirse.

Aun recordaba el par de ocasiones en las que ambos fueron al cine. El siempre se sentaba a su derecha y las únicas partes de sus cuerpos que podían tocarse eran sus hombros. Siempre se conformo con poder sentir el calor que emanaba de su hombro cuando se sentaba junto a ella. Pero sentir el calor de todo su cuerpo la hacía sentirse de alguna forma amada ¿Acaso el la amaría?  
- Aun te amo Itachi –se dijo así misma pues no se atrevía a decírselo en voz alta –Genma perdóname hice todo lo posible para llegar a amarte, pero no lo logre y es que el amor que siento por él es… Genma no lo logre por que quizás nunca quise olvidarlo.

Lo intente pero tal vez no lo suficiente y así de egoísta como se escuchara es la verdad. Realmente me alegra no haber llegado a amarte, pues de haber sido así no estaría aquí sintiendo este inmenso amor por él. –Cerró los ojos y se recargo por completo en su pecho, los latidos de él comenzaron a arrullarla sumiéndola en una bella ensoñación. No habia nada que decir; al menos no en ese momento… tan solo habia muchos sentimientos que sentir y compartir…  
- Sakura … te extrañe… durante todo este tiempo yo te extrañe –le susurro en el oído, lo que provoco que Sakura abriera sus ojos y se retirara lentamente de su pecho para mirarlo a los ojos –  
- Yo también… te extrañe… mucho Itachi.  
- Perdona que no hayas tenido noticias mias…

- Shsss –esta vez fue ella quien lo silencio – Hablemos de ello en otro momento… ahora… por favor solo abrázame. –El obedeció y fuertemente la apretó entre sus brazos, haciéndola estremecerse. Todo parecía tan irreal, el sentirlo tan cerca, el haber coincidido en ese lugar, el que ambos aun compartieran los mismos sentimientos –nuevamente cerro sus ojos y se concentro en escuchar sus latidos. Su olor era embriagante y a la vez tan pacifico, no se apartaría de él… ya no. Quería besarlo, pero ¿Cómo reaccionaría él? ¿Pensaría que era un atrevimiento? Justo cuando estaba tratando de recordar el único beso que ambos habían compartido sintió una leve vibración en uno de sus muslos. Casi al instante Itachi la aparto de sí; hurgando con desesperación en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Tomo el celular y lo reviso con atención, su reacción no le preocupo a Sakura hasta que se percato de que el arqueaba sus cejas en una expresión de sorpresa. El se habia quedado atónito al ver quien era la persona que lo habia llamado –

- Itachi ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto preocupada –  
- Lo siento Sakura debo irme en cuanto antes. No tengo tiempo de explicártelo, perdóname –intento decir de forma despreocupada, pero fue un intento fallido – En verdad lo siento prometo que te… -de nuevo el celular empezó a vibrar. Pero Sakura ya no pudo ver la expresión de Itachi, pues este se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar a pasos apresurados.

Al verlo desaparecer tras los dos pilares de la entrada recordó que debía respirar, pues sus pulmones le suplicaban aire ¿Qué habia sido todo eso? Momentos atrás todo era felicidad ahora todo era incertidumbre. La expresión que el rostro de Itachi habia adoptado era lo único que podía ver en esos momentos. Trago saliva y volvió en sí; solo para darse cuenta que todos la observaban probablemente porque parecía más un maniquí que un ser humano en esos momentos. Comenzó a alisarse el vestido con ambas manos mientras trataba de recuperar su movilidad. El haber bailado junto a el y poder sentirlo tan cerca la habia hecho viajar a otra realidad donde solo existía el calor que el cuerpo de el transmitía y el amor que el corazón de ella sentía. Viajar a esa realidad le tomo un par de momentos equivalentes a minutos y el regresar de su ensoñación le tomo menos de un instante. Recordó el relato griego que Genma le habia contado acerca de Ícaro quien pudo volar tan alto y tocar el cielo para despues perder las alas y caer al helado mar todo en cuestion de instantes… así es como ella se sentía... nadando en el helado mar.

Siguió tratando de asimilar la situación, pero no lo conseguía. Comenzó a buscar a su abuelo por el salón, pero no le encontró empezaba a sentirse un poco perdida. Camino hacia las mesas donde estaba el banquete y se sirvió varios cubos de queso y un par de galletas. Tomo una copa de champagne y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse, pero para su sorpresa la mayoría de los invitados desfilaba hacia la salida.  
- Y ahora ¿Qué pasa? –se pregunto en voz alta.  
- ¿Se conocen desde hace mucho? –pregunto una voz chillona –  
- ¿perdón? –Sakura observo a la mujer de ojos aperlados con detenimiento –  
- Tu e Itachi se conocen desde hace tiempo ¿cierto?  
- Amm… Si así es.  
- Ya veo –dijo la mujer con recelo – Bueno fue un placer… hasta luego  
- Qué extraña mujer –pensó mientras la veía alejarse. Entre la multitud alcanzo a ver que un hombre se le acercaba.

- Señorita Haruno le traigo un mensaje de parte de su abuelo.  
- Gracias –contesto Sakura en el momento que el hombre le tendió la nota. Al terminar de leerla se sintió aun más confusa – Disculpe pero ¿Dónde está mi abuelo?  
- Se ha marchado varios minutos atrás. Algo muy importante surgió en la compañía y tuvo que marcharse de improvisto. ¿Necesita que le pida un taxi?  
- ¿Taxi? ¿Acaso ya termino la celebración?  
- Si ya pasa de la media noche señorita. Además debido a la ausencia del presidente la celebración se dio por terminada.  
- ¿Cómo? ¿Media noche? –rápidamente busco su móvil en su bolso –pero mi celular indica que son las diez de la noche.  
- Probablemente se haya retrasado. ¿Entonces le pido un taxi?  
- No, yo misma lo hare gracias.  
- Bien señorita si tiene algún inconveniente avise inmediatamente a los agentes de seguridad.  
- Si por supuesto así lo hare –dijo con sarcasmo mientras el asistente se alejaba – Ese par de agentes ineptos… ya me imagino pidiendo su ayuda. Mientras se dirigía a la salida se topo con un espejo.

Se detuvo a observar su reflejo por unos momentos, miro con profundidad el reflejo de sus ojos verdes que parecían apagados. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de que como se sentía. Lo único que sabía con certeza era que la pesadez se habia apoderado de su cuerpo. Se aparto del espejo al escuchar el molesto sonido que una charola de copas habia provocado al estrellarse en el suelo. Los meseros ya habían empezado a recoger y ha limpiar el salón. Se apresuro a llegar a la salida fingiendo no ver a los detestables guardias. La vista que tuvo ante ella le provoco fastidio –solo esto me faltaba montones de gente rica abarrotando la avenida con sus lujosas limosinas – Así sería difícil abordar un taxi para hacerlo tendría que cruzar la avenida que en esos momentos estaba muy congestionada. Antes de que pudiera soltar una maldición su estomago comenzó a quejarse de hambre –Debí de haber traído bastante de todo ese queso que sobro antes de salir –

- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Si no es un restaurante fino no cenare! –grito una mujer a unos cuantos metros de Sakura. En el momento que la pedante socialite abordo su limosina un pequeño puesto de hotdogs quedo expuesto. Se le hizo agua la boca y su estomago una vez más le rogo por alimentos. Camino mientras las miradas la acosaban de nuevo, solo que esta vez eran menos, pues ya la mayoría de la gente se habia ido.  
- Buenas noches… ummm es la primera vez que como un hotdog estilo americano. Así que no sé cómo debo pedirlo –dijo con la hambruna presente en su rostro mientras el olor de las salchichas era aspirado por su nariz –  
- Lo apropiado seria que lo comiera tal y como se comen aquí por supuesto con todos los ingredientes –contesto el hombre del puesto –  
- Bien entonces prepáreme uno con todo lo que sea que lleve un hotdog americano.  
- ¿Cómo son los hotdogs en su país señorita?  
- A decir verdad son muy diferentes… en realidad lo único que tienen en común es el pan y las salchichas. Algunos en vez de salchicha llevan croquetas de carne mezclada con papa otros llevan verdura. A mí en lo particular me gustan mucho con algas.  
- Suena delicioso… aquí tiene.  
- Grachiaous –contesto Sakura al mismo tiempo que le daba una enorme mordida a su cena –

- Y bien ¿Qué le pareció?  
- Ummm Delicioso… No puedo creer que la señora escandalosa no haya querido cenar uno de estos.  
- A la gente rica viene todo el tiempo. En especial los hombres de negocios en realidad el esposo de la mujer escandalosa como usted la llamo es uno de mis mejores clientes. La semana pasada ceno aquí y puedo asegurarle que la mujer que lo acompaño no era quien lo acompañaba esta noche. Hay muchos eventos en este lugar así que en esta esquina mi puesto es bastante concurrido.  
- Yo detesto asistir a este tipo de eventos… bueno detesto a la mayoría de la gente que asiste a ellos.  
- Usted no es como esa gente y eso se percibe fácilmente desde lejos. No camina con lo que yo llamo orgullo egocéntrico si no con lo que a mí me gusta llamar orgullo de satisfacción. Y eso es porque se es fiel a sí misma. Vive la vida para usted y no para complacer a los demás.  
- Es muy bueno para leer a las personas Sr. Hotdog –aseguro Sakura con una sonrisa al tiempo que limpiaba su boca de los posibles rastros de comida que ahí habían quedado –  
- Solía ser un psicólogo respetable. Conozco bastante del comportamiento humano, pero no lo entiendo por completo.  
- En serio y ¿Cómo es que …  
- Mi esposa me dejo. Termine fastidiándola con mi forma de ser. Dicen que los psicólogos tienen sus propias patologías y carencias al igual que sus pacientes. En fin decidí que si no podía entenderme a mí mismo jamás comprendería a mis pacientes. Sabe lo curioso es que rara vez atendía al mismo paciente más de dos veces, no regresaban. En cambio aquí tengo clientes frecuentes.

- No cabe duda que todos tenemos un mundo propio como vida…  
- Umm puedo ver incertidumbre en tu mirada muchacha. No sé qué te pasaría, pero nunca olvides que la incertidumbre es una de las sensaciones más crueles que existen… las dudas son muy crueles. Permanecer en ese estado puede ser muy dañino así que lo mejor es que comiences a buscar las respuestas para apagar esa incertidumbre. Y si no encuentras las respuestas no desesperes. El que no encuentres una respuesta en si también es una respuesta ¿No crees?  
- Ja ja –rio Sakura con un poco mas de alegría en el rostro – ¿Qué clase de consejo es ese? –pregunto divertida –  
- Dicen que los consejos que a uno no le sirven deben pasarse a alguien más.  
- Eeah Viva la filosofía de los hotdogs –Sakura fingió que levantaba una copa como si fuera un brindis. Ella y el vendedor no paraban de reír –  
- Bueno muchas gracias por los consejos. No creo que se los pase a alguien más pues sinceramente creo que pueden ayudarme. Aquí tiene el dinero… disfrute mucho la cena. Prometo regresar a cenar y a escuchar mas consejos –se despidió la pelirrosa mientras caminaba hacia la acera para parar a un taxi.

Sus intentos fueron en vano, pues ningún taxi se paro. -¿Qué carajos les pasa? –grito molesta cuando el tercer taxista la ignoro por completo y se siguió de largo. ¡Hey! Ustedes dos necesito ayuda –le grito a los guardias que para nada contarían con su simpatía –  
- ¿Se le ofrece algo señorita Haruno?  
- Si necesito un taxi.  
- Bien, espere unos momentos –ni siquiera los guardias pudieron conseguirle un taxi –  
- ¿pero qué pasa? ¿Cómo es posible que ninguno quiera detenerse?  
- Es domingo en la noche; mañana empieza la semana hay mucha gente que quiere llegar a casa.  
- Debí imaginarme que ustedes mucho menos lograrían parar un ...

- Sube yo te llevare –dijo una voz fría al tiempo que un auto lujoso se paraba junto a la avenida –  
- Sasuke –dijo sorprendida de verlo. Habia olvidado por completo que lo habia visto en la fiesta. Despues de encontrarse con Itachi no podía pensar en nada más. –No yo –un momento acababan de decirle que para salir de la incertidumbre se necesitan respuestas. Quizás Sasuke podría explicarle o contarle mucho sobre Itachi. –Está bien muchas gracias –  
- Entonces sube pronto –dijo con mal genio al tiempo que le abría la puerta del auto. Ambos estaban sentados en lados opuestos y miraban hacia el frente sin prestarse mucha atención.  
- ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?  
- A la calle 77 en la primera avenida.  
- Veo que no dejas los malos hábitos –dijo Sasuke con sarcasmo –  
- ¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto molesta –  
- Al lugar donde vives. Es el único barrio común en esa avenida, solo hay gente insignificante. No dudo y formes una asociación o un albergue para ayudar a los miserables.  
- Tú eres el que no cambia. A pesar de que esta es la cuarta vez que te veo sigo pensando que eres la verdadera personificación del egoísmo –dijo enfurecida –  
- Vaya, yo nunca me tome la molestia de contar cuantas veces te habia visto. Ummm no creas de un tiempo para acá contribuyo con la sociedad. Incluso ayudo a los miserables. Lo que no entiendo es por qué rompes las reglas de tu clase, perteneces a la elite no tienes por qué mezclarte con la gente común para entender sus miserias. ¿Qué no basta con ayudarla?

- Para empezar no quiero entender su miseria, si es que la tienen por qué créeme todas esas personas son felices no les falta nada. Tal vez no tienen tus millones, pero llevan una buena vida junto con sus familias. O al menos eso he podido observar en estos días. Y si vivo en ese lugar es porque me enamore de él. Además jamás viviré bajo las reglas de lo que tú llamas elite; viviré la vida de la forma en que es percibida ante mis ojos y con mis propias reglas. No sé porque carajos acepte venir contigo –rugió furiosa al tiempo que el auto se detenía en un semáforo rojo. Aprovecho para salir del auto y azoto la puerta. Sasuke la observo con atención mientras la veía bajar las escaleras que la llevarían al metro.

- Vaya que fue un día interesante nunca habia sentido tantas emociones en 24 horas –se quejaba Sakura –primero Itachi y mi tonto amor, luego toda esta maldita incertidumbre, la filosofía de las salchichas y para el colmo el narcisismo social del Idiota de Sasuke –Deposito las monedas y corrió para alcanzar el metro. Lo abordo y todo el camino estuvo pensativa. 45 minutos despues estaba abriendo el candado para entrar a casa – De haber sabido que me iba a perder al bajarme en la estación equivocada hubiera tomado un autobús en vez del metro –gritaba a los cuatro vientos. Se quito las zapatillas y las recogió con sus manos, se dirigió a su cuarto y se tiro sobre el colchón.

- Joven la señorita llego a salvo. Tardo más de lo normal en llegar, pero como se pudo dar cuenta llego sin problemas.  
- Sí, eso parecer ser vámonos –ordeno el Uchiha menor mientras revisaba lo que parecían ser unas estadísticas financieras. Sasuke le dedico una última mirada al lugar donde Sakura vivía –

* * *

**Ahhhhhhhhh el amor... o como sea que se le llame... en este caso mas bien se le llama coincidencia o destino, quizas todo estaba planeado (me refiero al reencuentro) que opinan?**

**Bueno la cancion que se supone que baila Itachi Y Sakura es "The garden of everything" de Maaya Sakamoto!**

**Amo esta cancion simplemente creo que tiene mucha magia!**

**Y nuevamente gracias por leerme!**

**Una vez mas mi correo es por si quieren agregarme a facebook!**

**anitabo03 (arroba) hotmail . com (lo escribo asi por que si no se borra)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Espero que la historia les siga pareciendo interesante y de antemano muchas gracias por leer!**

**Vidas sin Reglas**

**Capitulo 8**

* * *

- Buenos días! Es hora de despertar frentona –entro gritando Ino a la habitación de Sakura –  
- Puerca déjame dormir.  
- ¡Pero por supuesto que no! hay que ir a trabajar. Además Temari está aquí…  
- Está bien… está bien ya me levante.  
- Cuéntame frentona ¿Cómo te fue en el evento?  
- Vi a Itachi –balbuceo Sakura mientras se tallaba los ojos –  
- ¿Qué? No espera corre –dijo Ino jalando a su amiga para sentarla en el comedor improvisado – Temari –grito Ino -¡Olvídate de los hotcakes! Sakura se vio con Itachi!  
- ¿Cómo? –grito Temari sorprendida al tiempo que apagaba la estufa y aventaba todo lo que llevaba en las manos para correr a sentarse en la mesa y servirle a Sakura una taza de café – ¡Cuéntanos de inmediato!  
- Pues… no hablamos mucho tan solo intercambiamos unas cuantas palabras. Llegue tarde al evento, tan solo baile con él unos minutos…. Saben aun siento tanto amor por él. En fin bailamos y el recibió una llamada… y me dejo sin ninguna explicación, despues de haberme dicho que me extrañaba. Lo que me dejo helada fue su expresión cuando se entero quien era la persona que lo llamaba. La persona en el otro lado de la línea parecía ser muy importante… quizás el… ya comparte su vida con alguien más. –dijo Sakura dándole un sorbo a la taza de café que Temari le habia dado –

- ¿Crees que se haya casado? –pregunto Ino –  
- ¡Ino! No digas esas cosas –la regaño Temari –  
- Pero siendo honesta Sakura no supo nada de él en todo este tiempo. La posibilidad existe ¿O no Sakura?  
- Si, es verdad fue lo primero que pensé cuando su expresión se tenso al recibir esa llamada. Quise investigar y fue por eso que acepte la oferta del idiota de Sasuke de traerme a…  
- ¡¿Qué? –gritaron sus rubias amigas al mismo tiempo –cuéntanos en este instante –Temari le arrebato la taza de café antes de que le diera otro sorbo –  
- Vamos frentona habla ya –exigió Ino –  
- Saben el café me estaba ayudando a relajarme…  
- Ya tendrás tiempo de relajarte en la sesión de fotos ¡Cuéntanos frentona! –

- Pues en realidad a él lo vi antes que Itachi. Y en el momento que lo vi supe que Itachi estaría allí también. Como ya les dije llegue tardísimo al evento, despues de que me convertí en piedra ambulante cuando Itachi se marcho me dio un ataque masivo de hambre. Me tome quince minutos para cenar un hotdog en una de las esquinas de la avenida….  
- ¡Ya Frentona llega a la parte interesante!  
- No seas impaciente Ino –le recriminó Temari –  
- Cuando acabe de cenar intente regresar a casa, pero ningún maldito taxi se paraba. Ni los ineptos de los guardias… olvídenlo no hablare de ellos… No sé porque pero al parecer Sasuke no se habia marchado y me dijo que me subiera al auto.  
- O séase que solo así como así "Sube" –dijo Ino imitando la voz de Sasuke –  
- Si igual… bueno con un par de palabras más. Pensé en indagar sobre Itachi, pero el muy imbécil sigue con su discriminación hacia cualquiera que no tenga la misma fortuna que él, saben que odio a las personas como él. Discutimos y yo me baje del auto… en primer lugar no debí de haber subido, pues las escazas veces que lo vi en el pasado solo fueron para discutir. En realidad no lo conozco…. Y al parecer sigo sin conocer a Itachi.

- Sakura claro que conoces Itachi conviviste mucho con el despues de todo. Quizás no lo sabes todo de él, pero es imposible conocer todo de una persona. Así que no te estreses tanto por eso…  
- Supongo que tienes razón –respondió Sakura en voz baja mientras su mirada se tornaba vacía; lo cual entristeció a sus amigas. Temari comenzó a hacerle señas a Ino; indicándole que dijera algo gracioso para aligerar el ambiente –  
- Sabes frentona la próxima vez iremos contigo y me asegurare de llevar agua hirviendo conmigo.  
- ¿Agua hirviendo? –dijo Sakura sin entender a que se refería su amiga – No entiendo.  
- Si para que la próxima vez que hagas el ridículo ramenizandote a causa del shock podamos volverte a la normalidad –

- ¿Ramenizandome? –Sakura seguía sin entender –  
- Si tontita… el ramen son fideos deshidratados ¿no? Bueno al menos los que venden en las tiendas. No quiero que nadie más te vuelva a ver en ese estado. Porque supongo que tu reacción fue tan obvia que todas las miradas se posaron sobre ti. Así que el agua hirviendo lo solucionara todo te regresara a la normalidad. ¿Qué te parece que te conviertas en ramen de camarón ambulante en vez de piedra? Al menos ya no parecerás una estatua en vida jajaja. –Temari e Ino no podían contener la risa al ver la cara de Sakura –

- Y dices que soy yo la que dice cosas tontas… ya me imagino… yo convertida en ramen… no es para nada gracioso. Prefiero que me comparen con una estatua, pero no con ramen deshidratado.  
- Seguramente Naruto te devoraría –comento Temari entre risas –  
- Basta Naruto es como mi hermano –dijo Sakura en voz alta –  
- Y eso que ja ja sabes bien que siempre ha estado enamorado de ti.  
- Claro que no. Es solo un juego de niños.  
- Si tú dices frentona. Por cierto Tsunade menciono a Naruto hoy que me llamo, pero no recuerdo que fue lo que me comento. La verdad es que aun estaba muy dormida.  
- Hablando de dormidas… Sakura arréglate debes ir a la sesión de fotos con Tenten.  
- Cierto ya me estaba olvidando de ello.

Al mismo tiempo que Sakura y Tenten entraban al edificio donde empezarían las pruebas de fotografía; Ino y Temari llegaban a sus respectivos trabajos.

- Buenos días mi nombre es Temari …  
- Ahórrate las explicaciones muchacha te esperábamos temprano. Sígueme necesitamos que empieces a trabajar de inmediato. Toma –dijo la mujer dándole un artero de expedientes – Son todos los casos de turistas que han perdido sus pasaportes y necesitan uno lo más pronto posible para regresar a Japon. Algunos llevan rezagados un par de días así que a los más viejos debes darle prioridad.  
- Si por supuesto hare mi mejor esfuerzo –contesto Temari con una sonrisa –

- Esperemos que hagas bien tu trabajo la última muchacha, se la pasaba entre las piernas de sus superiores y nunca terminaba su trabajo a tiempo. Se parecía mucho a ti ahora que lo pienso –ese comentario hizo que la expresión de Temari se tensara – En fin este es tu escritorio. Como vez tienes un fax muy eficiente este es el numero –dijo la mujer dándole un papel con unos números escritos – Recibirás mucha papelería a través del fax así que asegúrate de que cuando tu envíes, llames a nuestras oficinas en Japon para asegurarte de que la papelería fue recibida en su totalidad.  
- Si así será –dijo Temari sin mucho ánimo. Al parecer tendría que aguantar ese ambiente tan molesto por mucho tiempo y justo cuando pensaba que la situación no podía empeorar la mujer hizo otro comentario venenoso –  
- Nadie dura mucho en tu puesto sin salir embarazada. Los hombres aquí son la definición de fertilidad en toda la extensión de la palabra. –Sintió unas ganas enormes de semi ahorcar a la mujer, pero se contuvo y se limito a sonreír nuevamente – y te aconsejo que en caso de que te ocurra lo mismo no te hagas falsas esperanzas ni con un bebe aceptaran su responsabilidad –

- ¡Buenos Días! –saludo Ino alegremente –

- Buenos días debes de ser la señorita Yamanaka ¿cierto? –pregunto una hermosa mujer –

- Si, así es.

- Me alegro de que hayas llegado. Eres muy hermosa, sígueme a los camerinos para que te maquillen. Despues haremos unas pruebas con la cámara, no te preocupes si no tienes experiencia actuando. Nuestro director es muy paciente y comprensivo. Además al igual que tu es originario de Japón.

- Eso me tranquiliza, por que en verdad me encuentro nerviosa. Aunque supongo que actuar frente a una cámara no debe ser tan difícil. En realidad es parecido a posar frente a una cámara fotográfica… aunque a decir verdad hace tiempo grabé un comercial, pero solo aparecía diez segundos y no creo que eso cuente como actuación.

- Tranquila… oh ahí viene nuestro director. Señor Akimichi aquí está la modelo Ino Yamanaka, enseguida la llevare con el maquillista.

- Mucho gusto señorita Yamanaka –dijo con una sonrisa sincera. Ino se sonrojo habia algo en el… además del sobrepeso pensó Ino. Parece ser una persona muy interesante.

- El gusto es mío –contesto Ino con una sonrisa picarona –

- Ummm. Reiko tengo hambre por favor ordéname tres órdenes de camarones empanizados con tallarines. ¿Gusta algo señorita Yamanaka?

- Ahh. Si claro una ensalada estaría perfecta.

- Bien Reiko hazte cargo de la comida. Andando señorita Yamanaka hay que empezar a trabajar en cuanto antes.

- Esperemos que no tengan un mal carácter –susurro Tenten a Sakura al ver a las demás modelos que serian sus compañeras –  
- Si esperemos que no sea difícil trabajar con ellas.  
- Hola bienvenidas –dijo una chica de pelo negro – Mi nombre es Jackie vengan conmigo les presentare al resto de las chicas. Hey nuestras otras compañeras acaban de llegar –anuncio la chica a las demás que al parecer estaban sumidas profundamente entre las páginas de una revista –  
- Hola mi nombre es Stella –sonrió una joven de cabellos rubios –  
- Yo soy Mónica.  
- Mucho gusto yo soy Liya  
- Encantadas de conocerlas mi nombre es Sakura.  
- Y yo soy Tenten.  
- Las dos son japonesas verdad –pregunto Stella –  
- Si, así es -respondieron al unisonó –  
- Últimamente Japon es mi país favorito –dijo la rubia suspirando –  
- Stella solo lo dices porque te fascina ese hombre jaja–se burlo Jackie –  
- Tú que eres japonesa ¿Lo conoces? –pregunto Stella a Sakura –  
- ¿A quién?

- A él –dijo Jackie pasándole una revista. Sakura hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que su rostro no demostrara ninguna expresión –  
- No, nunca antes lo habia visto.  
- ¿Cómo es posible? Pero si Sasuke Uchiha es el hombre más guapo sobre la faz de Nueva York –se quejo Stella –  
- Ja ja perdona mi ignorancia. Y ¿Qué tiene de especial ese hombre?  
- Ufff jamás terminaría la lista. Para empezar es apuesto, es multimillonario; está soltero y es joven. Nada que ver con los multimillonarios de esta ciudad… la mayoría pasan de los 50 años y tienen un trasero lleno de arrugas.  
- Y no olvides que toman varias dosis de viagra al día –agrego Jackie –  
- Pues a mí no me parece la gran cosa… parece muy arrogante. ¿Dónde está el baño? Es que en el camino bebí demasiado café jaja –dijo Sakura mientras se rascaba la cabeza –

- Al fondo de este pasillo –señalo Liya –  
- Ahora regreso –dijo la pelirrosa –  
- Yo te acompaño –se ofreció Tenten. Mientras ambas se lavaban las manos Sakura comenzó a hablar en voz alta sin darse cuenta –  
- Si supieran que ese engreído es la amargocidad andando. No lo idolatrarían tanto….  
- ¿Creí que no lo conocías?  
- Ahhh… Al parecer volví a mi vieja costumbre de pensar en voz alta. Si en realidad lo conozco, pero por favor no lo comentes. Prometo contarte cuando regresemos… es una historia demasiado larga.  
- ¿Qué te parece si saliendo de aquí vamos a comer?  
- Suena bien, pero mi abuelo me invito a comer con él. Te aseguro que en otra ocasión te compensare.  
- Está bien, pero ni creas que te dejare ir con tu abuelo si no me cuentas de donde conoces al japonés de los millones.  
- Lo prometo. Oye notaste como se quejaban de los supuestos traseros con arrugas. Apuesto lo que sea a que ya han visto un par de ellos. –bromeo Sakura –

Pasaban de las tres de la tarde, Sakura tenía la boca abierta del asombro. Nunca habia imaginado que su abuelo viviría en esa mansión tan impresionante. Bajo del taxi y camino hacia la caseta que estaba en la entrada.  
- Buenas tardes mi abuelo me espera.  
- A señorita Haruno bienvenida.  
- Ahh… Hola nuevamente –dijo con una mueca torcida al darse cuenta que era uno de los guardias que habia conocido la noche anterior –  
- Vamos la escoltare hasta la entrada.  
- No es necesario yo puedo...  
- Bien entonces avisare que ya se encuentra aquí para que alguien salga a recibirla.  
- Muchas gracias –cuando estuvo frente a la puerta no tuvo si quiera oportunidad para tocar, pues cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo la puerta se abrió de golpe.

- ¡Sakura! Me alegra que hayas venido –saludo su abuelo mientras la abrazaba – pasa querida. Debes tener hambre…  
- Si. Yo…. –era increíble los ojos de Sakura se movían de arriba para abajo deslumbrados con todas las reliquias y adornos de oro que decoraban el lugar por completo.  
- Te mostrare la casa cuando terminemos de cenar.  
- Abuelo… debo levantarme muy temprano mañana así que no podre quedarme mucho tiempo, pero prometo venir más seguido.  
- Me alegra que planees visitarme, bien ya hemos llegado al comedor. –habia tenido suficiente con mirar el recibidor, pero si ese era el comedor podía imaginar cuan lujosa seria el resto de la casa –toma asiento querida – No sabía que es lo que te gustaría comer así que le pedí al cocinero que preparara varios platillos japoneses.  
- No hay problema todo se ve delicioso. Pareciera que vivieras solo –comento Sakura al no detectar ninguna presencia en la casa –  
- La casa es demasiado grande, además hoy es el día libre de la mayoría de los empleados.  
- Ya veo…

- Cuéntame de tu vida en Japon ¿Qué estudiaste en la preparatoria? ¿Tienes pensado continuar con tus estudios?  
- Yo… tardare en contarte todo eso, así que te contare hasta donde alcance el día de hoy.  
- Bien escuchare con atención –Sakura charlo con su abuelo por más de dos horas. Le conto como habia conocido a sus amigas y a Tsunade y que ellas tres habían sido quienes la habían cuidado y protegido. Platico todo lo relacionado a su vida durante todos esos años… obviamente dejando a un lado todos sus líos amorosos.  
- Me alegra saber que creciste bien a pesar de que yo y tu madre te hicimos falta.  
- Si… afortunadamente conocí a Ino y a Temari ellas dos cambiaron mi vida.  
- Lamento que tengas que marcharte  
- Yo también, pero ya es tarde.  
- Le pediré a mi chofer que te lleve a casa.  
- Gracias la verdad es que aun me pierdo en el metro y no tengo buena suerte con los taxis.  
- Siempre que necesites a mi chofer llámame.

- Gracias… Abuelo… ¿Quería preguntarte… Ayer en la celebración coincidí con alguien a quien conocí en Japon…me preguntaba si tu sabias en donde podría localizarlo…  
- Dime querida conozco a cada uno de los invitados que asistieron.  
- Su nombre es Uchiha… Itachi –dijo con nerviosismo –  
- Oh si por supuesto Itachi Uchiha. Déjame buscar una agenda… tengo una en cada rincón de la casa.-dijo poniéndose de pie caminando hacia un estante que estaba a la entrada del comedor – Si aquí esta toma –dijo arrancando la hoja –  
- ¿Está bien si me lo llevo?  
- Por supuesto ya te he dicho que tengo miles de agendas alrededor la casa. Además si necesito localizarlo mi asistente lo hará por mí.  
- Abuelo yo… ¿seguro que no hay problema?  
- Ya te lo dije tengo miles de agendas alrededor de la casa. Entonces ¿lo conociste en Japon?

- Si estudiamos en el mismo instituto solo que cuando yo entre a la preparatoria el estaba en sus últimos años universitarios.  
- Entonces supongo que conoces a su hermano ¿verdad?  
- ¿A Sasuke?... bueno lo he visto un par de veces.  
- Me alegra que hayas venido espero que me visites más seguido. Aun hay un par de cosas que creo debes saber. Así que por favor regresa pronto.  
- Así lo hare abuelo –salió en compañía de su abuelo quien ya habia mandado llamar al chofer. Sakura abordo el auto y tan pronto este empezó a andar fuera de la mansión tomo su celular y comenzó a marcar. ¿Qué le iba a decir? –se preguntaba nerviosa. Inesperadamente su llamada fue contestada demasiado rápido.

- Diga…  
- Ita… –Sakura se quedo sin palabras al recordar la expresión que habia visto en el rostro de Itachi la noche anterior –  
- ¿Sakura eres tú? – Pregunto con sorpresa, pero ella seguía callada ¿Sakura eres tu?...

* * *

**A partir de ahora veremos también un poco de las vidas de las amigas de Sakura.. Ino, Temari en fin aparecerán muchos de los personajes de Naruto la mayoría diría yo! Digo que veremos un poco por que la historia se centrara mas en Sakura, Itachi y Sasuke!**

**He visto fotografias de masiones antiguas en Nueva York y estan muy bonitas... **

**Bueno esto creo que no lo he comentado, pero esta historia tendra 37 capitulos, de los cuales a penas he escrito 20 asi que aun le falta mucho para terminar!**

**Los invito a visitarme en deviantart el link de mi cuenta esta en mi perfil! si no solo busquenme como anilu3**

**Y de nuevo gracias a:**

**Setsuna17**

**chiharu natsumi**

**noodle korokoro**

**kyo nakamura**

**Tambien para:**

**jarnall**

**kute-chan**

**ssxuchiha**

**cereza. D. fresa. nessy**


	9. Chapter 9

**Aqui les dejo el capitulo 9! No olviden dejarme su opinion y comentario ya que ellos me ayudan a mejorar!**

**Vidas Sin Reglas**

**Capitulo 9**

* * *

- ¿Sakura eres tú? – Pregunto con sorpresa, pero ella seguía callada ¿Sakura eres tú?... Sakura eres tu… lo sé –reaccionó ante la afirmación de el –  
- Itachi si soy yo…Perdona es que no sabía que decirte una vez que contestaras.  
- Estaba pensando en ti justo en estos momentos. No tienes idea de cuánto me alegra que me hayas llamado.  
- Si, perdóname por tomarme la libertad de conseguir tu número telefónico.  
- No hay problema yo habría hecho lo mismo. No estaba seguro si despues de todo este tiempo aun usabas el mismo número.  
- Si, aun tengo el mismo. Francamente no sé por qué sigue funcionando, creí que al mudarme necesitaría uno nuevo y con una compañía americana.  
- ¿Sigue siendo el mismo que yo te regale para reemplazar el que te descompuse cierto?  
- Si, así es –entonces el recordaba mi número. Fue por eso que supo que era yo quien llamaba –

- Cuando lo compre contrate el servicio internacional. De alguna forma supe que ya no saldrías de mi vida y yo sabía bien que si algún día nos separábamos al menos podríamos estar en contacto – ¿contacto? –Se pregunto Sakura, pero si cuando le llame despues de que se marcho jamás contesto y si recordaba mi teléfono ¿por qué él nunca me llamo? Solo me faltaban más dudas para echarlas a mi costal de incertidumbre –se decía la pelirrosa –  
- ¿Qué te parece si te invito a cenar mañana al Napoli restaurant? Quiero compensarte por haberme marchado.  
- ¿Marchado de Japon?  
- Jaja también, pero más bien hablaba de anoche.  
- Si jaja lo siento es que pensé en voz alta.  
- Siempre piensas en voz alta –su voz denotaba alegría, como si el descubrir que ella aun conservara sus viejas manías lo hiciera muy feliz – Bien entonces te veo ahí a las 7:45  
- ¿Me puedes dar la dirección?  
- Claro es en la calle 77 esquina con la avenida Lexington.  
- Oh yo vivo en la avenida 77 muy cerca del parque John Jay o algo así.

- Aunque sea la misma calle está bastante lejos. Mínimo tardaras unos 35 minutos en taxi, pero no te preocupes aquí en la ciudad solo hay un restaurant con ese nombre. Solo dáselo al taxista y llegaras sin ningún problema. Me hubiera gustado ser yo mismo quien fuera por ti a tu casa, pero mañana tendré mucho trabajo. Como tengo algo de tiempo libre en la noche, quiero pasarlo contigo.  
- Yo también quiero verte.  
- Itachi te necesito –se escucho una voz femenina detrás del teléfono –  
- Lo siento Sakura debo colgar. Algo surgió.  
- Si, por supuesto nos vemos mañana Itachi.  
- Sí, nos vemos adiós –Sakura dejo su oído pegado al teléfono unos segundos antes de colgar, pero antes de retirarlo de su oreja alcanzo a escuchar que Itachi decía que solo estaba hablando con una amiga...  
- Creo que si se caso, pero hasta no escucharlo de sus labios no lo creeré –hablo Sakura en voz alta mientras guardaba su teléfono en su bolso. Permaneció callada el resto del camino hasta que una voz la saco de su ensimismamiento.

- Señorita Haruno ya hemos llegado a su casa.  
- Si… un momento ¿qué hace usted aquí? –pregunto Sakura al chofer quien resulto ser uno de los guardias que en tan solo una noche habia comenzado a detestar –  
- Señorita también soy el chofer privado de su abuelo. Por cierto mi nombre es Roland.  
- Ahhh genial, bueno muchas gracias por traerme –contesto con sarcasmo –Bien debo irme.  
- Buenas noches señorita. Recuerde que si me necesita otra vez solo debe llamar a su abuelo.  
- Si, hasta luego.

El día se habia pasado tan rápido; la sesión de fotos la habia dejado exhausta, pero se habia olvidado de ello por completo. Como de costumbre se le habia hecho tarde. Apenas si habia alcanzado a acomodar su cabello. Camino hacia su closet tomo su saco negro, agarro los zapatos y se los puso a prisa. Acto seguido tomo su bolso y paso corriendo hasta la salida.  
- Frentona no olvides que no puedes dormir hasta que me hayas contado cómo te fue –le grito Ino al tiempo que la veía salir a la calles – bueno será mejor que también yo me vaya, Temari y Tenten deben de estar esperándome –dijo la rubia mientras se colocaba unos aretes. –Esta noche será muy divertida –

- Bueno al menos llegue solo diez minutos tarde. Este lugar debe servir comida deliciosa –pensó mientras entraba al lugar –  
- Buenas noches señorita ¿tiene reservación?  
- Quede de verme con alguien aquí  
- ¿Cómo se llama la persona?  
- Uchiha Itachi.  
- Ah perfecto el señor Uchiha ya está aquí. Sígame por favor.  
- Por supuesto –Habia llamado señor a Itachi ¿estará loco o qué? Si Itachi aun es muy joven para ser llamado así o ¿acaso es porque hay una señora Uchiha? Cálmate Sakura, cálmate…. Hoy se responderán todas tus dudas –se tranquilizaba así misma –Ahí esta… ahhh ¿Por qué sigo enamorada de él?  
- Sakura, me alegra que hayas llegado –dijo él mientras se paraba para saludarla y acomodarle la silla para que ella se sentara – Te ves realmente hermosa.  
- Gracias –dijo Sakura mientras él se sentaba. En cuanto estuvo sentando comenzó a mover la cabeza de lado a lado tratando de ver si Itachi llevaba una argolla en su dedo.

- ¿Pasa algo con mis dedos? –le preguntó Itachi mientras extendía las manos para mostrárselas a Sakura. No habia argolla presente –  
- No ,solo los estaba observando ja ja ja –respondió Sakura nerviosa –  
- Ya veo… sabes decidí invitarte a este lugar porque tienen la mejor comida italiana de la ciudad y se cuanto amas todo lo que lleva tomate.  
- Si la verdad desde que entre no pude evitar quedar fascinada con el olor de la comida.  
- Me tome la libertad de ordenar vino tinto. ¿quieres una copa?  
- Varias creo que las necesito –respondió sin querer en voz alta ¡diablos! No puedo pensar en voz alta todo el tiempo … un simple "si" hubiera bastado–  
- Si yo también, la verdad es que en el trabajo debo lidiar con el cansancio de alguna manera. Y el vino me ayuda bastante.  
- Yo las necesito por los nervios.  
- ¿nervios? ¿Por qué?  
- Es que yo no sé cómo debo comportarme frente a ti…despues de tanto tiempo, además tengo muchísimas dudas.  
- Te entiendo… sabia que tendrías muchas preguntas ¿Qué te parece si ordenamos y mientras nos traen la comida yo te cuento que es lo que he hecho desde que deje Japon? –propuso Itachi al ver que el mesero se acercaba –  
- ¿puedo tomar su orden?  
- Si, ¿Sabes que ordenaras Sakura?  
- No estoy muy segura, la verdad todo se ve delicioso…. Espere quiero las pechugas scallopini.  
- Yo quiero los ravioles rellenos de salchicha italiana.  
- Muy bien su orden estará lista en veinte minutos. ¿Desean algún aperitivo?  
- ¿Quieres comer algo mientras esperamos….  
- No, con el vino es suficiente.  
- Bueno me retiro, si necesitan otra botella me lo hacen saber.  
- Gracias –respondieron Sakura e Itachi al unisonó –

- Sabes Sakura, lamento si con mi partida te hice vivir momentos desagradables. Se como debiste haberte sentido, pues yo a pesar de lo que sentía por ti… aun así decidí marcharme. Si algo no fue posible entre nosotros fue por mi culpa, fui yo quien se alejo y jamás te confesé mis sentimientos.  
- Itachi pero …  
- Por favor déjame contarte –dijo él mientras le tomaba de la mano, ella guardo silencio y le permitió proseguir – Desde el día en que te conocí sabia que me marcharía, además hay algo más que debes saber…  
- Disculpen que los interrumpa olvide preguntarles ¿Qué aderezo quieren para sus ensaladas?  
- El de la casa –respondió Sakura secamente ¿Por qué tendrían que interrumpirlos justo en ese momento?  
- Bien enseguida las traigo.  
- Gracias. Bueno mi salida de Japon siempre estuvo presente –comenzó Itachi, prefiriendo no contar a Sakura sus otras razones. No era el momento para contarle sobre eso – Cuando llegue a Nueva York lo hice solo para arreglar unos asuntos y luego me mude a Paris a terminar mis estudios. Una vez que los termine regrese a Nueva York. En realidad hace un año que regrese…  
- Itachi, pero tú nunca me llamaste. Yo te marque infinidad de veces y jamás contestaste ¿Acaso tu..

- Aquí están sus ensaladas que las disfruten –el descuidado mesero al depositar los platos en la mesa, tiro la botella de vino que estaba sobre la mesa. La cual se derramo por completo en las ropas de Itachi – ¡Oh señor en verdad lo siento!  
- No hay problema, iré al baño a secarme. Y no se preocupe es tan solo ropa –respondió Itachi con una sonrisa al ver el rostro aterrorizado del mesero –  
- Perdóneme señor es que se que usted es un Uchiha y…  
- De seguro mi hermano ha venido a comer aquí ¿cierto?  
- Si, así es.  
- Yo no soy como él no se preocupe. Por favor traiga otra botella y sírvale más vino a la señorita. Enseguida regreso Sakura iré a secarme.  
- Si, no te preocupes –le siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió al final de un pasillo –Así que el amargadito ha venido a este lugar. Para que el mesero le tenga tanto miedo a ese apellido debe ser porque Don arrogancia en verdad debe tratarlos mal –llevaba varios minutos esperando su copa de vino y a Itachi quien ya se estaba tardando mucho. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto?  
- Señorita aquí tiene, déjeme servirle más vino.  
- Disculpe ¿Qué paso con mi acompañante?  
- Ah pero perdóneme, me dijo que le diera esto hace rato, pero me había olvidado. –se disculpo el mesero –  
- ¿Acaso se marcho? –pregunto Sakura casi presintiendo la respuesta –  
- Si, al parecer surgió algo de su trabajo. Pero le explica en la nota porque se marchó. Enseguida regreso con la comida.

- Olvídelo yo ya me voy –dijo Sakura con la humillación presente en su rostro –  
- Espere señorita olvido el mensaje del señor Uchiha.  
- No hay problema no necesito leerlo –contesto evitando que la voz se le quebrara, salió del lugar y comenzó a caminar, su mente era un mar de incertidumbre. Esa maldita incertidumbre en vez de apagarse agarraba fuerza velozmente ¿Cómo era posible que una vez más la hubiera dejado? No quería pensar en el, quería olvidarlo todo necesitaba… necesitaba distracción. Necesitaba a sus amigas, rápidamente tomo su teléfono y llamo a Ino.  
- Diga –alcanzo a oír que Ino le contestaba, pero se escuchaba demasiado ruido. Probablemente estaba en una fiesta –frentona no me cuelgues, espera a que salga de este lugar para poder hablar….. ¡listo! ¿ya me escuchas mejor?  
- Si, ya logro escucharte.  
- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Ya termino tu cita con Itachi? ¿Cómo te fue?  
- Se cancelo… la verdad no quiero hablar de ello. Necesito distraerme.  
- Bien no preguntare más. ¿Por qué no vienes al lugar en donde estamos? Conocimos a unos chicos fantásticos. Seguro uno de ellos te agrada.  
- ¿Dónde están?  
- Es la inauguración de un bar nuevo, está en la esquina de… -en eso el ruido de una ambulancia impidió que Sakura escuchara a su amiga –  
- Lo siento no te escuche puerca.  
- Si, es que justo donde estoy paso una ambulancia… -de nuevo el ruido de la ambulancia las interrumpió, pero esta vez paso junto a Sakura –

- Puerca ¿de casualidad llevas un vestido negro de lentejuelas?  
- Si, ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
- Porque estoy frente a ti… bueno no te alcanzo a ver muy bien estas algo lejos, pero estoy segura que eres tú.  
- Oh ya te vi frentona, pues ¿Qué esperas? Cruza la calle te espero –minutos despues Sakura e Ino estaban frente a frente –  
- En verdad que es difícil cruzar estas calles.  
- Vamos apúrate conocimos a unos chicos que trabajan para una nueva agencia de modelos masculinos que se asocio con Tsunade… –en cuanto a lo que siguió diciendo Ino; Sakura no pudo escucharla, pues tan pronto entraron el ruido de la música silencio sus voces. El ambiente se veía divertido. Esa noche bailaría y bebería hasta el cansancio, en esos momentos solo quería olvidarse de Itachi… al menos solo por esa noche, pues bien sabia que cuando despertara al siguiente día, en el seria en lo primero que pensaría.  
- Mira frentona ellos son –le susurro Ino a Sakura para que pudiera escucharla – Sasori, Kiba, Lee y Shino – Sakura los fue saludando de uno en uno –  
- ¡Sakura! –le grito Temari en el oído – ¿Cómo te fue…  
- No preguntes -le susurro Ino –

- Ahhhh bien este a yo… -Temari camino hacia Lee –Oye ofrécele una bebida a mi amiga.  
- No solo una bebida creo que puedo darle mi corazón –El rostro de Temari se torno divertido –  
- No seas cursi, solo ofrécele una bebida.  
- Señorita Sakura ¿Le gustaría bailar conmigo?  
- Lo siento no tengo ganas ¿Cómo me dijiste que te llamabas?  
- Rock Lee…. Entonces me darías tu teléfono para poder llamarte y escuchar tu voz de vez en cuando–pidió Lee con los ojos brillantes de ilusión –  
- No creo que sea buena idea.  
- Bien ¿te gustaría que te trajera algo del bar?  
- Oh eso sería genial muchas gracias Lee. Ummm podrías traerme un vodka con sabor a mandarina.  
- Sí, claro –dijo Lee decepcionado –  
- Te dije que solo le ofrecieras una bebida jaja –rio Temari –  
- Hola –dijo un pelirrojo sentándose junto a Sakura –  
- Sasori –saludo ella con una sonrisa –  
- De mi nombre no te olvidaste –  
- Me gusto tu cabello –le dijo Sakura –  
- Entonces ¿tú también trabajas para la agencia senju?  
- Si, mis amigas y yo dejamos Japon… –cuando Lee llego con la bebida ya era demasiado tarde. Sakura reía sin parar junto a Sasori -¿En verdad te dedicas a eso?  
- En serio a pesar de que me gusta mucho el modelaje amo las marionetas. Doy shows para las fiestas infantiles, te invitare a que me veas un día de estos.

- Pero por supuesto que tienes que invitarme. No me lo perdería por nada del mundo –Lee al ver que Sakura ya estaba bebiendo algo se dio la media vuelta y de un sorbo se bebió el vodka que era para Sakura. De pronto Tenten paso junto a él –Ella también es muy bonita –se dijo así mismo mientras iba tras ella.  
- Veo que se cayeron bien frentona –dijo Ino con su picara sonrisa –  
- Si, la verdad es que Sasori es muy divertido. Oye ese Rock Lee nunca llego con mi bebida –  
- Señorita le envían esta bebida –le susurro un mesero a la pelirrosa –  
- Gracias, pero ¿Quién la envía?  
- El joven de aquella mesa –Sakura no alcanzo a distinguir muy bien a la persona que al parecer se encontraba con un grupo de amigos –  
- Dígale que gracias –dijo tomando la copa –  
- Me ha dicho que si usted aceptaba le pidiera que se sentase con él.  
- Lo siento no tengo interés en conocerlo si ese es el caso, devuélvale la bebida y dígale que digo yo que la disfrute.  
- No me ha entendido señorita ese joven es socio en este bar y solo quiere divertirse un rato con usted. Así que sea inteligente y acompáñeme si no quiere problemas.  
- Ja ja así que amenazándome. Pues no, no iré.

- Frentona este tipo no es un mesero –le susurro Ino – ve sus ropas. Sakura le observo y era cierto. En un principio le pareció que era un mesero, pero no lo era parecía un guardaespaldas –  
- Bien entonces la llevare por la fuerza –dijo el hombre mientras la tomaba de ambos brazos y la forzaba a caminar hacia una mesa muy alejada de las demás.  
- Suélteme ya le dije que no quiero ir… ¿Sasuke? – grito en voz alta al verlo sentado en medio de todas esas personas. ¿Así que fuiste tú el maldito…  
- Veo que te animaste a venir –le hablo un joven de cabellos grisáceos quien también usaba lentes y estaba sentado junto a Sasuke –ven siéntate –le señalo golpeando su rodilla –  
- Claro que no ¿Quién te crees para forzarme? –le reclamo molesta –  
- Te quiero sentada en mis rodillas y eso harás –el guardaespaldas comenzó a empujar a Sakura, pero en eso alguien la arrebato de su agarre –

- Lo siento Kabuto, pero ella viene conmigo –dijo una voz con firmeza –  
- ¡Itachi! –exclamo Sakura aliviada –  
- Tenias muy bien escondida a esta preciosura –comento Kabuto – Lo siento no sabía que tenía dueño.  
- Ahora ya lo sabes –hablo Itachi mientras abrazaba a Sakura de manera sobreprotectora y posesiva para despues alejarla de allí. Sin darse cuenta ambos terminaron muy cerca de la pista de baile. Ino por su parte se alejo para dejarlos solos - ¿Estás bien? –le pregunto preocupado –

- ¿Cómo supiste que yo estaba aquí? –pregunto Sakura –  
- ¿Por qué te fuiste sin leer el mensaje que te deje?  
- Porque… yo ya no aguanto toda esta maldita incertidumbre. Me molesto que me dejaras allí otra vez… mi cerebro esta exhausto de tanto sacar conclusiones. Tú nunca me llamaste o contestaste mis llamadas. No supe que fue de ti en mucho tiempo y ahora que nos encontramos tu… pareces vivir en otro mundo y me desespera no saber nada… tú tienes una vida nueva ¿cierto? –Sakura desahogo todo lo que le preocupaba –  
- Así, es…  
- Lo sabía, estaba segura que habia alguien más en tu vida. Por lo menos durante todo este tiempo debiste llamar… así yo no seguiría enamorada de ti como una tonta.

- Jaja Sakura ven aquí –le pidió el mientras reía divertido –vamos a bailar –  
- Itachi que no entiendes como me siento y para colmo te ríes… -se quejo mientras corría hacia los baños –  
- Espera Sakura –dijo el alcanzándola – Si lo que te preocupa es que haya otra mujer en mi vida; te aseguro que no la hay. Durante todo este tiempo nunca la hubo, no mentiré diciéndote que no salí con algunas mujeres, pero nunca tuve nada serio con ninguna de ellas. Siempre he pensado en ti… creo que ya te dije lo mucho que te habia extrañado ¿no? –Sakura se paró en seco –  
- Aun así tú te olvidaste de mí… Entonces porque nunca me llamaste…  
- Te equivocas si lo hice. Reconozco que no lo hice de inmediato, pero pasaron muchas cosas. Para empezar ayude a Sasuke con sus asuntos aquí en Nueva York, despues me ocupe arreglando unos asuntos para continuar mis estudios en París. Una vez que solucione mis problemas te marque, pero me contesto quien era tu novio en ese entonces.

- ¿novio? –Sakura se quedo pensativa –  
- Si, dijo que se llamaba Izumo  
- Ahhh el…. pero… yo  
- No entiendo porque te molestas conmigo; tan solo de pensar que podría tener una relación con alguien más. Cuando tu ya tenias novio a los tres meses de mi partida.  
- Yo…. Me sentía muy sola y no dejaba de pensar en ti…  
- No te estoy pidiendo explicaciones –le aseguro él con una sonrisa sincera –Ahora vayamos a bailar…  
- No sabía que te gustaba este tipo de música –dijo ella rindiéndose ante esa sonrisa –

- Bueno es divertida, además rara vez tengo tiempo para divertirme mi trabajo no me lo permite –le decía mientras caminaban hacia la pista –  
- Aun no me has dicho porque me abandonaste el restaurant y tampoco me has dicho como supiste que estaba aquí.  
- Sakura respondeme una cosa ¿Qué estaba estudiando cuando nos conocimos?  
- Estabas estudiando medicina… –sintió como las mejillas se le enrojecían de la vergüenza ¿Por qué carajos no se le habia ocurrido pensar que Itachi ya era un medico?  
- Supongo que ahora entiendes porque fue que abandone la fiesta ¿verdad?  
- Si, perdóname, pero es que con tantos acontecimientos mi cabeza estaba hecha un desorden.  
- Además en la nota que te deje en el restaurant te decía que volvería en 20 minutos. El hospital donde trabajo esta frente al restaurant –Sakura recordó la ambulancia que habia visto pasar – surgió un problema, y necesitaban consultarme algo…  
- Soy una tonta debí haber leído esa nota.

- Y supe que estabas aquí porque Sasuke me lo dijo. Cuando regrese al restaurant y no te encontré recibí una llamada de él. El me habia invitado a la apertura de este lugar, pero le dije que ya tenía planes contigo. Fue por eso que al verte aquí me llamo para preguntarme por qué no estabas conmigo. En fin ya lo conoces. En cuanto supe que estabas aquí vine a buscarte. Te conozco demasiado bien, sabía que algo te molestaba y recordé la manera en que inspeccionabas mis manos en busca de un anillo. Supuse que algo te inquietaba, no podía dejarte así con tantas dudas… escucha esa canción.  
- ¿Qué con ella? No le entiendo esta en francés.  
- Cada vez que la escuchaba en parís me acordaba de ti. Tengo suerte de que la estén tocando en estos momentos. Me encantaría que tú me dijeras las mismas palabras que dice la canción.  
- Te lo diría si lo sintiera…. Aunque no entiendo lo que dice. ¿me lo dirás?  
- No… algún día lo sabrás.  
- Por lo menos dime quien la canta.  
- No…. El día que lo sepas te estaré esperando para escucharte decirme esas mismas palabras –dijo con una enorme sonrisa mientras seguía bailando junto a Sakura –

- Dime…Qué es lo que quieres escuchar de mis labios y juro que te lo diré.  
- En estos momentos solo quiero un beso y…–dijo el acercándose para besarla con ternura – y seguir disfrutando esta noche junto a ti antes de que otra llamada del hospital me obligue a dejarte.

* * *

**Ahhhhh el amor…. No entiendo a estos muchachos (Itachi y Sakura) si están tan enamorados por que carajjj&* no empiezan una relación!**

**Bueno más adelante veremos cómo se conocieron…**  
**Sakura mal pensada el pobre de Itachi salvando vidas y ella ya lo hacía casado!**

**El chofer se llama Roland.. no se me ocurrió otro nombre además así se llama un personaje de Nodame Cantabile.**  
**No es que sepa mucho de Nueva York pero los mapas de google son de mucha ayuda claro que me invento uno que otro detalle!**

**Sasuke no defendió a Sakura de Kabuto mal por ti Sasukito**  
**Porque Itachi querrá que Sakura le diga lo mismo que dice la canción? Hagan sus apuestas!**

**Sakura se enterara de lo que dice la canción ya a mediados del fic… casi a finales, pero a ustedes no quiero hacerlos esperar.**

**Aquí está la letra de la canción la cual me encanta! Y se presta para la situación pues estaban en un lugar de baile. Se llama La promesse y es un cover por Kate Ryan... esta cancion es clave en la relacion de Itachi y Sakura.**

**Esta en frances, pero mas abajito les deje la traduccion... si tengo algun error y alguien sabe frances por favor diganme! Solo tome dos niveles de frances asi que estoy lejos de ser experta, pero espero un dia volver a retomar el idioma.**

**J'irai à ton secours **  
**Je laiss'rai mes amours**  
**Si tu me fais sur I'heure**  
**Une place dans ton cœur**  
**Je ne peux vivre que dans ta lumière**  
**Avec toi j'irai jusqu'au bout de la terre**  
**Tous les jours**

**Refrain**  
**Souviens-toi de nos idéaux**  
**Doux parfum du passé**  
**J'ai gardé tous nos rêves au chaud**  
**La promesse n'est pas oublié**  
**La promesse n'est pas oublié**

**Les désirs me déchirent**  
**Les secrets me dévorent**  
**Retiens-moi je chavire**  
**Quand j'ai la fièvre au corps**  
**Tu es celui qui comprend mes silences**  
**Un coup de cœur souffle de providence**  
**Tous les jours**

**Yo iré a socorrerte (Ayudarte)**  
**Yo dejare a mis amores **  
**Si tú me haces sobre la hora (o en una hora o pronto no estoy muy segura de cómo traducirlo) **  
**un lugar en tu corazón**  
**Yo no puedo vivir mas que bajo tu luz**  
**Junto a ti yo iré a los confines del mundo**  
**Todos los días**

**Coro**  
**Acuérdate de nuestros ideales,**  
**Dulce perfume del pasado**  
**Yo guarde (proteji) todos nuestros sueños cálidamente (vivamente)**  
**La promesa no es olvidada**  
**La promesa no es olvidada**  
**Los deseos me destrozan**  
**Los secretos me devoran**  
**Sostenme que caigo**  
**cuando tengo fiebre en el cuerpo**  
**Tu eres aquel que entiende (comprende) mis silencios**  
**Un golpe de corazón apaga la providencia (providencia puede ser sinónimo de destino, fatalidad, signo, necesidad)**  
**Todos los días**  
**Se repite el coro**

**Otra cosa si algo no tiene sentido en la historia me dicen por que a veces solo copio el texto y lo pego ... una vez me paso que lo acomode mal y no tenia sentido nada!**


End file.
